Leonardo's angel
by tealana
Summary: One year after mikey and wolfjade, friendship has become a wildfire blossoming affair and now become a item. Never been more happier for two of his brothers as he too, wished for love. Who will come into the clan leaders life? And how fulfilling will it be as one is left. Rated T. romance drama adventure humor family angst. Leo X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One year after mikey and wolfjade have become, husband and wife. Rachael and Raphael were expecting their second child. This had brought endless joy to the old rat; which is becoming older and while he stood in the doorway of his room, watching his sons with their wives; ever so happy. Stepping back and closed the door behind him but shortly afterwards, soft knocking caught his attention.

"Come in, my son." He gently invited. The door opened and he knelt down on the other side of the table after closing the door. "Sensei, I am _troubled_." Leo said, admitting his emotions with a heavy heart as sounded like a dividing envy in his tender voice. The old rat glanced softly with a raised brow. "Troubled? How you feel troubled, my son?" splinter asked, concerned.

Lowering his eyes in shame and finally he answered. "I feel _envious_ of my brothers." Splinter sighs relieved then assured. "Your time will come, Leonardo. Be patient and it will come." He looked up with a small smile and replied. "Really? Is she really out there for me?" Splinter nodded and answered. "Yes, it has happened for Raphael and it will for you, Leonardo." Leonardo smiled more.

 _Elsewhere…_

Topside at the Bushido spirit of the Phoenix. Two young women, one the instructor and founder of the dojo, just turned the lights off and lock the doors on her way out whilst her friend, Elena went ahead. Walked down but waited at the bottom of the stairs as Jacinta then turned before walking down the first step while placing her keys away in her bag whilst she followed afterwards. Soon had Jacinta finally took the last step, both women said their goodbyes and as just they start their separate ways. Elena jumped when a cat had startled her, after tripping the trash can over as it leaped down from the top then finally ran off.

Placing a hand unto her chest as her heart raced and exhaled then inhaled to calm the nerves. "Darn you _cat_." Elena commented, suddenly she gets cornered. "Well, lookie lookie here." One stated as his friends laughed.

"Don't touch me." Elena ordered with a demanding tone. "Be nice, we just want to walk you home." The thug hissed as Jacinta arrives, hearing what was said. "Better start walking, if you know what is good for you." Jacinta told them. The four men looked to each other and chuckled while two remained with Elena and the other tried their luck with Jacinta.

Elena froze little and tries to fight them off, Jacinta smirked and within seconds. Both men were on the pavement, groaning while holding their torsos. Then leaped towards the remaining two, breaking the taller man's nose and punched into his mid-section, making him bend over gasping. And kicked the other, placing him on conscious. Jacinta sighed and looked to Elena.

"Don't freeze up, Elena. Must be more alert of your surroundings and don't be afraid to hurt those that wish to hurt you. And also, your footing needs more practice and control."

Elena nodded and replied. "I will remember that, Jacey. And sorry that I froze."

"Need a ride home?" Jacinta asked. Elena shook her head and smiled, finally replying with polite but gracious gratitude.

"No, thanks. I'll get a cab home, and besides I aint that far from here. I should be ok."

Jacinta smiled back and said, instructing her pupil to practice and will see her, the following day. Elena agreed and bowed, then left. Jacinta watched her leave before turning and walked down the street towards to the dark alleyway where her black Porsche waited. Just when she inserted her key in the door of the car door, unaware that someone had reached out and grasped her shoulder but was not prepared that she would defend herself quickly.

"You got to be joking?" Jacinta said, irritably then reached over for the masked villain's that grasped her shoulder then twisted quickly, making him grunt and groan as he tried to defend and yet, continued on with his conquest. "Nice try, _jerkoff_." She paused and hammer smacked him on the ground as she resumed. "But better _luck_ next time." Knocking him unconscious, then turned to her car as she was stopped by another two men. " _Seriously_? Do you really think I am that kind of _damsel_?"

The men looked to each other then back to her, trying their luck only to be placed unconscious with their friend. Scoffed and smiled as she got in the car, took her phone out and called the police. "A group of masked thugs waiting for pick up on princess avenue and 4th street."

 _Police are on their way, ma'am. May I have your name, please?_

"My name? Sure." Jacinta replied but instead giving her name she ended the call, then placed back in her bag and started the engine. Driving out slowly and looked out the window to the thugs that looked up, groaned when realised they were tied up. "Have a nice night _fellas_." Jacinta told them, before driving away and seconds later the authorities arrived.

* * *

Ok, finally a first chapter to the third instalment of my FAN X TMNT OC series. Well, three down one to go. RBBBH the first. Wolfjade the second, STARGIRL loves DONNIE is the third; even though her story is the last book. Just need one fan to be a part of this series? I have never had this much fun in ages and so far, 'Raphael's goddess' has come out really well so far and the first chapter to the other fictions have turned out well too. Anyone a fan of Leonardo? Our dearest fearless leader? Any takers? Start nominating whom you should think that would like the honours. It can be anyone that you know but I will ask permission first. And yes, I do realise this chapter is short. Anyway, tootles for now and hope to see you soon. ;)

(P.S.) this chapter is edited for story line purposes. Had to re-read and rethink of the strategy and story plot. I know you must have liked the original piece but for some reason, it didn't seem proper fitted as the second chapter comes in. sorry for the inconvenience everyone, I do hope you like the fiction as it progresses. Tootles


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _A hour later that very evening_

The light blonde haired woman opened the door to her apartment as she placed the keys down in the bowl nearby and switched the light on, in the corridor as her white kitten coiled and rubbed against her leg, purring. "Hey Gaia." Jacey greeted, warmly smiled as she crouched down slightly and scooped her kitten up in her embrace. Gaia purred happily and nudged her tiny head against Jacey's cheek. "Missed mummy?" the kitten continued to purr then finally meowed. "Oh, ok. Mummy will fix you something to eat then." She cooed and walked to the kitchen when a familiar male voice spoke.

"Hello Jacinta." The male voice called her name, whilst hiding in the dark veil of the shadow. Keeping her back, exhaled gruffly then scoffed as she replied. "Hun." Then she turned around, facing him as he switched the lamp on from he sat. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Leverage." He answered. "What leverage?" she asked, glaring at him with a scolding glance. Hun stood up and walked to her, then exhaled softly and before she realised. He back slapped her hard, making her fumbled to the bench then she looked back with a split lip. "You do recall, there is only way out of the gang." Harshly grasped her shoulder then drove a six inch shredded knife in her torso. "Especially my _gang_."

Gasped on her last ounce of breathe as the knife was retrieved menacingly from her gullet and inhumanely allowed to drop on the floor as her blood seep in a pool around her body. The kitten meowed softly and looked up to the blonde behemoth as he placed a bowl of cat food down for the animal then left, closing the door behind him. The phone begun ringing but the answering machine retrieved the message.

 _Haha, fooled you. The machine is ready to take your messages and I will get right back to you, so leave your name, time and phone number. Chao._

 _Beep…_

 _Hey, Jacy. Hope you aren't doing anything tomorrow as I'm coming over to see you since it is spring break and you always said that I need to get a tan on my white lily behind. Haha, ahem anyway. I'll see you around lunch time. Love you girl. Bye-bye._

 _Beep…_

The following morning, the door opened and the housekeeping maiden walked in. "Hola, pulaski senorita. Acaba de venir a hacer la limpieza." The house keeper, closed the door behind her as she called again but assumed her employer has left already, didn't think much more on the situation and picked up her cleaning equipment then walked in the corridor. Soon as she entered the living room, and had dropped all she carried then screamed whilst staring at the mutilated body which had sat in the chair.

Hurriedly rushed for the phone and called for assistance.

 _One hour later…_

The investigators walked in the apartment while forensics took what vitable evidence they could retrieve and gather which wasn't much to collect as it seemed to clean for a break-in and startled burglar attack killing. Taking out the hankerchef from his pocket then placed as he held over his face, keeping the smell from his senses. "This is pretty gruesome if you ask me." Detective ronalds commented, looking around from where he stood by. "Who or what would be strong enough to take on a woman of her size and build? He would had to be one big son of a bitch." Detective Stevens stated, standing up and placed his hands in the pockets of his pants. Looking back to the doorway of the apartment when a young woman tried to enter as she was told by the police officers not to enter but she protested and urged to be permitted access.

"No, you have to let me in. this is my friend's apartment." Elena Reite demanded, grasping the police officer's arm as he tried to bar her access within. "Let her in." detective stevens told the NYPD officer. She walked in and demanded quickly. "What is going on in here? Why is there so many officers in this apartment?"

The detectives stood in front of her, barring her vision to the scene and said calmly. "Ma'am, before we can answer your questions. Please answer this one first. How do you know the victim?"

"Victim? Why are asking me this?" she replied. Both detectives remained silent and she said, as her voice trembled. "Oh god. Where is she?"

"Ma'am, I think it would be best that you come with us and not see this." Detective ronalds assured and gestured but she refused, trying to get past and see what has happened to her friend. "Jacinta!" she cried, tears streamed down her cheeks as her lips trembled whilst seeing the sheet covering her lifeless body.

"Ma'am, we need to know if you would know anyone that wished to hurt your friend." detective stevens asked. Elena shook her head and answered, wiping the tears away. "No, I don't know anyone that would. Just find the monster that did this." She faced them, glaring and demanded for justice then walked out of the apartment. Standing out within the door way of the apartment, she hears a soft meow. Looking down to the cat that reached her paw through the cage door and meowed again. Knelt down and exhaled softly, entered her finger in and lightly scratched the cats jaw as she purred. Taking her hand away then stood up, before taking the cat carrier with the cat inside and walked down the corridor to the stairway.

* * *

Ok, I had to rethink how to introduce Ctw in this fiction. I hope the name I named her character to be is acceptable and this continuance of this story. Hope she will like it, as maybe writing her as someone looking for revenge and regain honour a close friend that she didn't know had a double life with the notorious new York gangsters or should say, punk thugs of the city known to be the purple dragons.

Please remember this is a slow writing process as I want to make these stories as believable, interesting even adventurous I possibly able as well romantic and hilarious along the way. I will try my best in post daily when have the chapters completed. But cant guarantee it though. Anyway hope this chapter interest you and you like it. Don't forget to read Raphael's goddess then mikey's dream gal (girl) as this is third instalment and donnie's soulmate is next afterwards splinters first and only love is last. Anyway onward to the next chapter and hope to see you all soon. Tootles for now.

Ok, I had to think real hard how I was going to continue this story as after the chats with CtW on her character for this fiction. As I had to see how this will work out here and since she requested to be trained by her fave turtle, Leonardo. In this story, which struck me a idea. Despite how I begun the first chapter which I was pleased how it turned out but for some reason, not exactly right to be origin beginning for CtW just yet so here it is as you have read. And I hope this will be a good one, which I can see in my mind's eye that this is going to be one difficult fiction to write compared to the first two. Which I know, not everything goes as we want them but it is the adventure that counts in the end. Anyway, fingers crossed and pray it goes well. And I hope the name suits well too. Tootles for now and see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am having a writers block for donnie's soulmate and splinters first and only love fictions as we get closer to the end of raphael's goddess, I am experiencing a strange jump back and forth in-between the second and third fictions. Strange eh? It is giving me one hell of a headache. Anyway here is the following chapter, tootles for now. Chapter poem is also written by me. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _ **I've never met you  
and yet I know you  
how I may ask  
then I realise the answer is right before me  
I see you  
holding your hand out for me to grasp  
my heart leads me to you  
as your beautiful smile draws me in further  
without you  
which I know for sure  
I will be nothing  
without you  
I'd be lost  
my heart and soul would never be the same again  
without you…**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _Meanwhile…_

In the lair, all were asleep except one. The leader and elder son of the clan as he decided to continue with the training. Forever uptight, and self-driven to be more than expected despite his father had always told him and his brothers that he is proud no matter, if whether they over succeed or fail. They knew their father loved them, dearly.

Leonardo sat in a deep meditation, slowed his breathing and finally entered in the realm of the spiritual plane. The room that surrounded him, was dark. Even the walls were dark. Standing up slowly as he took the first step then looked back to himself, which remained still and position comfortably in meditative state.

Soft voices echoed from the corridor, outside the dojo. Tilted his head alittle unsure but curious, taking another step and followed the whispering voices that seem to call his name or just giggle like children then footsteps either approached or faded away.

As he approached the dojo's doorway, his shoulder was gently grasped. Turning around and looked over his shoulder then saw who's hand that had gently grasped. "Master Splinter?" he whispered. The old rat didn't answer, just smiled and the room changed around him.

Candles lit everywhere, and soft chuckles of happy laughter attracted his attention. Then he saw what had enlightened but also opened his _heart_.

Leonardo watched himself happily danced with a beautiful light brunette young woman. Dressed in a 1950 vintage tailored blue dress, wearing no heels. Happily smiled as she draped her arms around his neck and slow dance to the music. Leonardo's favourite music was _cherry blossom_.

"I've never knew _Japanese_ music was this sincere and calming." the light brunette beauty commented, smiling as she gazed into Leonardo's beautiful dark earth brown eyes. He smiled and lightly chuckled, nuzzled his nose unto hers then replied gently. "All music is beautiful, even the ones we _make_ together."

Listening and watching himself, with a woman he has never met but somehow _knows_ her. How could he know that this woman is destined to be his _wife_? Where to begin in searching for her? Does she know herself about the future, she will have with him or could it be just wishful thinking?

Soon as master splinter smiled, grasped his shoulder once again. All faded and suddenly returned back where he began. Walking to his body that waited but he stopped and faced his sensei as he begun to ask his question, suddenly had paused when realised that he had already disappeared.

With a soft sigh, smiled and turned around then returned into himself. Few seconds later, he opened his eyes and exhaled. Footsteps approached within the corridor as he stood up and then immediately recognised the voice.

"Leonardo, why are you still up?" master splinter asked, holding up a lit candle. "Couldn't sleep, sensei." Leonardo replied.

"Meditation should assist properly with your issue, my son." Splinter assured gently. Leonardo knew his father was right and stated. "It did assist very well but."

"But?" splinter repeated with a raised eye ridge. "I saw a woman, in my meditation." He begun, with a nervous tone in his voice.

"A woman?" splinter repeated and continued. "Anything strange to be exact, my son?"

Leonardo shook his head and replied. "No."

"Then it was just a dream, perhaps your heart trying to tell you something." Master splinter placed his hand unto leonardo's shoulder and grasped reassuring.

"Don't ignore what is brought to you as this could be a sign that you are ready, my son."

"Ready? In what way, could I be ready for what or whom sensei?" Leonardo asked, confused to what was told. Master splinter smiled gently and answered.

"Only you will find and know the answer. Time to rest, my son." The old rat walked away and finally, Leonardo followed as he sighed softly.

"Sensei?" he called. "Yes?" splinter answered.

"What happens if I fail?" he wondered, worriedly. Master splinter faced his son and answered with a gentle, fatherly and reassuring tone.

"You won't fail, my son. Because you know why?"

Leonardo shook his head then answered. "No, I don't sensei."

The old rat smiled, softly but proudly and said almost just above a whisper. "You will know, because you are my son and your heart will lead you to whom you are _destined_ to be with."

Softly smiled, and with a bow he said graciously. "Thankyou sensei." Master splinter smiled and bowed in return then gently commanded.

"Time to rest, my son. Go to bed and we shall resume your training in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three gruelling days of waiting for an answer from the NYPD, to explain exactly what had happened to her friend. Elena sat at the dining table as she looked through the photo album, her cup sat close by. Just a short distance away from her reach as the hot steam rose and evaporated with the fresh brewed tea fragrance, waiting.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes and dried her cheeks as they were wet and stained. The kitten mewed as she tried to gain Elena's attention, and leaped up to her lap.

"Meow." The kitten mewed, rubbing up against her chest. "Hey, kitty." Elena gently picked her up and gently cuddled. "You know what, I don't know what to call you. What is this?" Elena continued and lifted the fur that covered the pink collar around the kitten's neck.

"Gaia? Is that your name?" The kitten looked, purring. Elena smiled, and chuckled then said. "Alright, nice to meet you Gaia. I bet you are hungry, I know I am." Kissing her little head then placed her down on the floor as she stood up and walked to the kitchen cupboard, taking out a small can of kitten food. Gaia, mewed as she stood on her back legs. Trying to show that she could stand and beg for her food like a clever cat.

Elena was gushed with delight and couldn't stop herself from saying 'aww' as Gaia had made her melt. Placing the bowl down for Gaia after empting the can in, gently ran her fingers along Gaia's back as she coiled her back and purred. Satisfied that Gaia was eating her tuna fish and Elena returned back to the table and looked at the photographs. Holding her jaw with the caressing hold of her palm, exhaled.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Jacinta? Why all the secrets?" Elena wondered, turning the page then the buzzer caught her attention. Pushing herself out of the chair and slowly made her way to the receiver, to answer.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Keep your pants on." Finally approached the speaker and answered. "Yeah, who is it?" she asked.

"It's the police." The officer answered. Pressing the button to allow access, few minutes later the detectives waited outside her door and to be invited. "Hello, Ms Reite. I just want to ask you some more questions about your friend and see if you could help us to bring her killer to justice." Detective Stevens informed and stated.

"Of course, but I'm not sure if I will be any of help." Elena answered. "Can I get you a glass of lemonade or water?" she offered.

"No thank you." Both answered and sat down by the table as they waited for Elena to join them and look at the photographs that they believe to be the killer. "We are unsure if we have found the murderer at present time but would like to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions? If you think to have found him, why ask me if I know him?" Elena wondered, confused and suspicious.

"Would you know about her private life?" detective Ronalds asked, holding his notepad. Elena wasn't sure what to answer with but she finally replied, calmly. "Well, I don't think she was seeing anyone present time but I do know for sure that she had no interest in men."

Both detectives glanced toward Elena suddenly and one asked. "So, she was in fact _gay_?"

Elena nodded, answering after sipping her lemonade tea. "Yes, she was a lesbian. But I don't think, or assume this would be anything to do with a love/hate relationship if a man was involved."

The detectives exhaled with hmm. "What?" Elena stated, waiting for an answer. Detective Ronalds sighed then leaned forward and stated. "We don't think this was just _coincidental_."

"Meaning what, exactly? Was this a calculative murder?" Elena looked between the detectives as she tried to process the news and tried her best to help.

"We don't know, as this either seems like a hate crime but it is too clean for that." Detective Stevens explained as he was interrupted. "A hate crime?" Elena gasped, exclaimed.

"Are you telling me, that my friend was murdered because she was simply gay? That can't be right. Has to be another explanation." Elena continued. "Ms Reite, please calm down." Detective Ronalds requested gently.

"I know this is hard for y—." detective Stevens begun as Elena hissed. "Stop! You don't know how I feel. You _don't._ So don't give me that crap."

"I apologise Ms Reite." Detective Stevens answered, whilst detective Ronalds reached over and gently grasped her hand reassuring. "We will find the man that hurt your friend. And bring him to justice."

"Just find him and give him the death penalty." Elena demanded, taking her hand away and stood up as she softly, lowly requested the detectives to leave her apartment. "Now if you would excuse me, I have funeral arrangements to plan with my friend's family and I ask of you, to find the animal that did this and give him hell. I'm sure you know how to show yourselves out. Good night, detectives."

The detectives stood and gathered their things as they showed their gratitude with politeness. "Thank you for your hospitality ma'am and we swear that we shall find him, bring him to justice and be safe. Good night miss." Detective Ronalds said, leaving the apartment with his partner and closed the door behind him while Elena stood by the sink, leaning onto the rim of the basin edge and begun to cry. Deeply mourned for her lost friend that was taken too soon.

With a sigh, detective Stevens stated. "Such a tragedy it is." Stepping down the first step as he was turned and confronted by his partner. "The poor woman, had lost her friend. How is it that you are such an insensitive bastard at times?" detective Ronalds hissed, feeling sympathy for Elena and disgusted in his partner.

Roughly took his arm away and answered. "It is obvious that this broad, don't know a thing about her friend's double life. And I'm sorry that I am insensitive toward women that are attracted to other women." Detective Stevens lowly barked and resumed walking down the staircase. Detective Ronalds followed and sighed with sympathy as he looked back to the apartment door then disappeared as he travelled down the second flight of stairs.

 _Meanwhile, Purple dragon lair…_

The crowd cheered on their favourable fighters in the ring, as they placed their bets on the assumed champion. The fighters circled each other, then finally the punch was thrown and a block followed.

Throwing the punches into the side of the torso which the opponent leaned over slightly and tried precautious whilst protecting himself but had left his other side vulnerable. Receiving the punch in his left side and winding him for a second then received an upper cut punch underneath his jaw, making him fly backwards onto his back while the referee stepped in and began counting. The crowd continued to cheer and some were groaning in disappointment and disbelief in their chosen fighter.

"One…two…three…" the referee waved his arms and signalled that he was done as the bell rang then all went silent as Hun stepped in the hall. A few coughs were heard, Hun looked around the crowd of his minions then finally stepped forward, saying not one word and disappeared in his room that he called his office temporarily.

The entertainment resumed. Hun rubbed his eyes, and heavily sighed as he groaned irritably. "Damn stupid bitch. Lucky she hadn't told anyone of my plans, then I sure would be screwed."

Little Hun knew that, Jacinta had a file hidden away in her apartment with all the evidence needed to bring them to justice and a possible link to the Foot clan. The notorious clan of New York City that overshadowed in the city and forever disappeared without a trace and leaving no evidence.

This forever frustrated the chief of NYPD, as he had to either ignore or decline any comments to the press as they forever preached the statement that the people of the city have a right to know about what is happening in their fair city, a city they believed to be safe and should feel safe within. And forever looking for excuses to escape the press and avoid their inquiries only led to more assumptions of what they are and aren't doing to keep the citizens of New York safe.

Numerous headlines papers have named the department in black bold lettering with Chief Bennet on the front page.

 _NYPD is not doing enough to protect our fair city! Who should the people of New York trust if can not have the faith in the police that claim to serve and protect?_

One reader, exhaled as he grabbed the paper and paid the newspaper agent then begun to read the report then shook his head as he felt the disappointment in his city protectors and wondered the same.

"We will never know." He stated as an on-listener heard him and said. "Pardon, sir?"

Looking up to the woman and answered. "Oh? Nothing, just this paper isn't always accurate with the reports that is written sometimes."

The woman looked to the page and replied. "I agree. Anyway, good day to you sir." Stepping forward and continued as she crossed the busy street.

* * *

well, was this chapter worth the wait? I hope so as I had to familiarise myself with them all at once and juggle each one to update so I can complete them alittle faster. :) tootles for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elena Reite decided to visit her friend's apartment, and thought to investigate herself. Wondering exactly what her friend has gotten herself into and also wondered what exactly she couldn't get out of. Pulling down the yellow 'Do not cross signed' lines, and entered the apartment as it was left unlocked for inspection and clean up.

When she had entered. The wall was cracked, spray painted upon. The words or names written were horrendous and this sickened, Elena. She was one not to remotely speak one cuss word, let alone commented a name to mark the crude individuals. Stepping out to the living room, as she exited the corridor and found more, destroyed but some items taken and with a heavy sigh as she scratched her head then finally commented. "Junkies."

Unsure where to look, at first then made her way to the bedroom where everything was thrown about throughout the room. Some were burned, torn even barfed on. The stench was sickening, quickly went to the window and opened to, allowing the room to be aired as she said to herself.

"Ok, if I were Jacinta. What would I hide that I wouldn't want anyone to find or discover?" Taking her time, looking around the room from where she stood and then finally, glanced to the walk in wardrobe. Stepping over the putrid mess and opened the wardrobe doors, at first she stared the back of the wardrobe and looked up to the ceiling where the entrance of the attic was.

Hurried to get a chair and climbed up to reach inside, using only her fingers to guide her and feel whatever could be hiding then finally she found a box. Taking it out, then stepped down before placing it on the dresser as she opened it.

A small tape with address book and photographs of those, responsible for her friend's murder and immediately struck her. "Oh Jacey, what have you gotten into?" Before she could read through the evidence, she was startled when male voices spoke and footsteps approached.

"What are we looking for again?" one asked. Elena knew she had to hide so the only place she could was outside, on the balcony. Despite she was fearful of heights, but she had to otherwise be captured by whom was entering the apartment. Then thought again, that she would appear to have had went out to hide on the balcony as she left the doors open and climbed into the attic within the walk in wardrobe instead.

Fastened footsteps rushed in and searched through the room, leaving the wardrobe un-inspected.

"Anything?"

"Nope, guess it was the wind." Then walked out of the room and trashed the apartment, further to what it was and searched then grumbled when they found nothing. Elena climbed out of her hiding place, slowly stepped out. Keeping herself quiet as she quickly took her shoes off, and avoided any creaky boards. Carrying her shoes until she exited the apartment building as onlookers wondered why she was carrying her shoes and rushing barefoot, whilst carrying a black box then hurried away to the next street then hollered for a cab.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked. "Sunshine motel, please." Elena requested, putting her shoes back on and putting the box in her bag. "Sure thing, lady."

Elena looked out the window and wondered to herself. Who was the men that entered the apartment while she was still inside, and what were they looking for to be exact. And why?

Whatever it was, the answers she will soon find out when she arrives to the motel.

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Entering the motel drive thru and elena handed the cab fee as she exited out of the back then went straight to the front desk, requesting for a room. A tall, skinny old man stood up as he looked down and up Elena as he sneered with a dreadful smirk then said. "What can I do for you, little lady?"

"I want a room." She answered. "How long will you be staying for?" he asked, as he glared down and stared at her then looked up when she said. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?" he answered. Elena felt repulsed then told him, immediately. "Nevermind." Then walked out. Watching her leave, gritting his teeth with irritating frustration as he didn't like to lose customers especially pretty young women that fitted his specific liking. Sitting down with a gruff, and chewed on the end of a toothpick.

Elena called for another cab, to go elsewhere for the night. Where she would feel more accommodated and safer. Her instincts informed her that, she would be in danger if returned back home as who knows is waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

The door flung opened broke upon impact as it had recieved the horrendeous kick in. A stampede of clamouring feet, ran through the apartment and entered each room. Destroying the furniture, creating a massive mess whilst searching for two small items. "Found it?" Hun finally walked in the apartment.

"Not yet, master hun." one answered, standing over the torn sofa. "Keep looking!" the blond behemoth fiercelessly ordered.

"Master hun, nothing here." another informed him. Hun exhaled heavily and irritably, orderly hissed. "Search every where, no one sleeps til it is _found_."

Looking to his left when a photograph fell and the glass broke. Squatting down to pick the broken photograph then called for one known as T-bone. "Yes, master hun." T-bone answered, looked to the photograph as it had been handed to him.

"Find her, bring her to me. _Alive_ , unharmed." Hun demanded and T-bone obeyed, nodded and bowed. "Yes master hun."

 _Elsewhere, sweethearts motel..._

Elena approached the fornt desk, once again tried her luck for a room. This time, her luck had changed for the better and finally, could relax for the time being. Paying the night fee, taking the key and shown her room by the polite motel keep. This time, she felt safer as this owner was a woman.

"Here young miss." the motel owner politely said, opening the door and smiled as she handed the keys to elena. "Will your husband be joining you?" curiously asked.

Elena blushed, replied with a light shake of her head. "No, afraid not. Thankyou for asking, but goodnight."

Closing the door after the motel woman left Elena and she entered then leaned against it as she exhaled then irritably grunted when the wall, thuddered and somewhat loud, moans sounded in. Rolling her eyes, exhaled annoyed and tried to ignore the newlyweds in the other room. Pushing herself from the door and sat on the bed, turning the television to block out the persisting jungle moans but it was no better. The louder she exceed the volume, the newlyweds gotten louder.

Turning the television off once again and threw herself on the bed, grunting. Before rolling over and looked in the dresser beside her and she smiled, after finding ear plugs. Without hesitation, inserted them in her ears and felt relieved, as she finally laid comfortably and closed her eyes; drift in a deep content slumber.

 _dreamscape..._

Waking to the sounds of soft clamouring and laughter. Staring up toward to the white ceiling then looked to her left. Immediately recognised the room and hurriedly sprung up to her feet then rushed out the door. Silently stood in the doorway and finally, both Jacinta and her lover looked back to elena.

"Oh hey, sleepy head. Breakfast?" Selena smiled, kindly whilst holding the frying pan with bubbling bacon. Elena was silent and couldnt help herself to hug both lightly as Jacinta gasped softly. "Oh my, what is that for?"

"Just happy to see you, I guess." elena smiled, wiping the tears away from her cheek. "Ellie? Are you ok, darling?" Selena glanced confused. Elena nodded happily. "Yeah, im fine."

 _two minutes later..._

Jacinta with Selena sat across from Elena, enjoying thier breakfast until suddenly darkness arose and the room eluded with cold and terrifying screams. Elena sprung up from the table, seeing Jacinta laying in her blood. Felt repulsed and hung over, half way and hurled heavily. Wiping her lips, heavily breathed then grunted as she exhaled.

"Ellie." a familiar voice called her name, elena stood up straight and saw only the pool of blood. Then trembled in terrifying fear as she was turned forcibly around. "Ellie, _ellie_. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a _Ghost_."

"You're dead. You arent here." elena frightening protested Jacinta tsked and trailed one finger across her temple. "Never underestimate the power of the other side and something you must see."

"See what?" elena asked confused, suddenly felt somewhat unafraid. _"This."_ Jacinta rose her hand, revealing her death. Standing aside, watching the events unfold and what had elena question as how could selena betray Jacinta. Tears covered her cheeks, rage arose as her heart pounded heavily and hard then looked to Jacinta as she nodded and slowly floated away. Requesting one thing.

"Be merciful to selena, she is just as innocent. _Save_ her." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slept.

 _Meanwhile, the purple dragons den..._

Selena walked around, carrying a bottle of whiskey as she was approached by one of the gang members wanting to bed her. "Mmm, smell good when intoxicated."

Grunting deep as his manhod was groped hard. "High tail it, elsewhere _creep_." Roughly released him, as he grasped his groin region and grunted; walking away. Selena chuckled, resumed drinking her whiskey then exhaled as she thought about her deception towards Jacinta that had become romantically involved in time with and wished, could had taken all back but wished also; to do all over again.

Only had done the right way from the beginning, Now will have to live with the guilt and blood of Jacinta on her hands until the very end comes for her. Secretly grieved for Jacinta, drowning herself in the liquor and promised quietly.

 _'I am sorry, Jacey. I will be home, soon.'_

* * *

 _sorry for the late update, had been busy with mma and gym fitness training. I have started body building to assist my physique and also my dragon champions are grading in two weeks. not only I am the luckiest mother in the universe but I am the proudest. anyway, onward to the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

wolfjade: :) you are welcome, it was a blast to write. I apologise it took me so long to complete and i'm thrilled you enjoyed the ending as i was worried you'd may not like it. But glad you did.

RBBH: Thankyou, and dont worry i wont forget you girls. Yes, life has gotten busy for me but I do my best to keep up with the updates of the stories as I tend to think of the next chapter of each one while i am training so I hadnt forgotten just may take a little while until i update them as i want to continue how i have written the first two. Keeping the stories as i hope they would be isnt easy as they are delicate work. And soon, i hope i can complete splinter's soon which i am having a writers block as it is very sensitive and thnking of which villian i should use in that story as after all, bishop is a eternal living being but not sure he'd make the right candidate for the story but we shall find out as the story progresses. anyway, onward to the following chapter and hope you like this one as i thought to reveal how intelligent elena reite is and bring her profession to light. What do you think, elena to be a reporter? I reckon it fits her perfectly as this would be the best way to describe her until she and leonardo dearest finally meets. And i better not spoil how they will meet. heehee, oopsie. ZIP tootles for now. ;)

chapter 7

Walking through a busy aisle of voices that clamoured, airspace carried the sounds of paperwork either stacked or thrown about even accidently brushed away. Signing clipboards as the man went by and followed by another, requesting for approval before turning around and shouted.

"Where the hell is my best REPORTER?!" Chief Perry Crowe waited for a answer, only to see his empolyees lower thier heads and disappear to thier desks. Looking around, as he glared to the nearest individual as he assumed to know the answer to his inquiry whilst pointing a finger toward the employee. "You."

Raising his head and looked around, assuming he was mistakenly spoken towards then immediately pointed into his chest as he finally answered, uncertained. "Me?"

Perry Crowe lowered his gaze and gestured his invite the man to approach. Alan Logan unhesistantly stood and approached his boss as instructed. "Yes sir."

"Had you seen elena?" Perry Crowe inquired. "No, I believe no one has." Alan replied, assuming as he spoke for the others. "Well, go find her as I want the next big scoop before the daily edition gets thier grubby hands on what had gone on earlier this week."

"How am I am to find her? As what I've heard about this amazing elena, she isnt easy to find unless she wants to be after she grabs the best scoop." Alan commented. Perry rolled his eyes then exhaled when he had realised that Alan was right.

"Just find her and tell her, that she is expected to bring in a story." Perry said then retreated to his office, as the doors closed. Alan sighed and flopped in his chair, heavily and abruptly exhaled whilst he figured how he will find this amazing elena reite. "Oi, such a pain in my ass man."

Meanwhile, back in the sweetheart's motel. elena awoke alittle fatigue, staring at the clock on the beside table when she had realised the time. Her eyes widen and abruptly gasped then sprung up from the bed, leaving the sheets flying to land in a messy pile.

"House keeping?" The motel cleaner announced as she stood in the doorway of the room. elena replied, presenting her presence known she isnt disturbed. "Sorry, I will be out soon."

"I'll come back later." she answered, closing the door and leaving elena in peace. Stepping in the shower, to enjoy the relaxing heated water that pelted dribbles upon her petite frame for a few minutes then suddenly heard her phone vibrate. "Dang it."

Reaching out for the towel and turned the shower off, as she hurried for the phone and wondered whom could be calling. Reading the ID caller of her phone and rose her brow as she wondered whom is the withheld number. Letting the phone to ring continuously as she sensed something wasnt right.

Luckily she purchased additional clothing before accomdating the room, the night before. About ten to twelve seconds later, slipping on her shirt as she looked to the black book and photographs that laid near her phone whilst it resumed ringing. Immediately grabbing the book and photographs, closed the door behind herself as she left the room and ensured her safety. Her instincts indicated that she wasnt safe, taking one last look before hiding away in the hood and find coverage within the crowd. Soon afterwards, she passed a trash bin while on her travel through the crowd of busy people that happened to be busy with thier own duties and expected responsibilites, she managed to throw her phone away.

Later, whilst she ensured to be not tailed and looked around through her sunglasses and under the hood, stepping inside the first phone booth she found and picked up the reciever. Pushing in the buttons and called the first number she had in mind.

 _Channel 8 News station building_

Alan ran his fingers through his hair as he became frustrated and flustered when suddenly the phone rang. "Channel 8 news, how can I help you?"

"Alan, I need you to pass a message to Perry that I am on the biggest scoop of the century and I will need." elena explained quickly. "What scoop of the century? Where are you?" Alan replied with multiple inquires. "I cant stay on the phone for long, don't know who could be listening. I gotta go, just tell Perry asap. "

Just when Alan tried to keep elena on the line longer to gain information that he needed and explain to Perry as why she hadnt showed for work as scheduled. "Wait Eli-" he paused, lightly grunted and placed the phone down then did as asked whilst passing the message to Perry.

Perry sat at his desk, reading and editing the front page before him as he hoped for the best highlighted story for the city to read. Knocking on the door as he waited and finally permitted Alan to enter. "Boss, elena just called and she said, that she is on a lead for the scoop of the century."

Looking up to Alan with curious glance as he said. "Scoop of the century? What scoop? Did she say exactly?"

"No, sir. She didnt say exactly." Alan replied. Leaning back in his chair and sighed then stated. "Whatever it is or could be, elena is one of the best." He paused a moment then continued. "I want you to do what you can to find on the gangs that is known so far and report back."

"No problem chief." Alan said, leaving the room and doing as instructed.

Using the skills as a successful journalist to follow even dig deep through and into whatever can be helpful to find the killer of her friend and instructor, hopefully bring him, her or possibly _them_ to justice. Luckily, elena a few connections here and there especially with the police department. Usually she would report a murder without hesitation but this is personal, too _personal._ She desired to find the killer or killers to justice as she rather look in the eyes of those whom murdered her dear friend.

Multiple emotions and thoughts wavered over her, even questions as how she will avenge her friend when come face to face with those responsible. Will she be able to control herself? But first she had to find solid proof to justify what she is looking for. Waiting outside the police department and called her aquaintance that could help her.

Picking the reciever as he just sat down after grabbing a cup of coffee and two bagels. "Officer Joseph Davies."

"Joe." elena answered softly. "Ellie? I'll be damn, what's up?" He happily replied. "I need a favor, buddy." elena requested.

"What kind of favor?" he wondered. "I need some information on the purple dragons." elena answered, hopefully waited. A short pause then a slow sigh emulated in the speaker as he lowly whispered. "I can't do that, ellie."

"Joe, I really need this. I need your help, and are you going to help me or not?"

"I could lose my job over this." Joseph informed her. "My best friend and instructor was the murdered victim, joe." elena lowly barked in devastated temper. Joseph sighed and ran fingers through his hair as he suddenly behaved indifferent when hearing the loss. "Sorry, elena. I didnt know the victim was your friend." He abruptly paused a second when suddenly questioned as how she knew the victim to be precise. "How did you know the victim exactly?"

"I told you, she is my friend and I was the one that found her."

"Why did you run? Why didnt you wait and tell the police?" He resumed asking questions as suspicions arose. "I couldnt stay around as whoever did it, could be watching me right now." elena replied, explaining her worries and pleadedly requested that he give the information she needed and will inform him soon as she discovers the answers herself.

"Don't go out and be a vigilante, ellie. Leave it to the professionals." Joseph advised. "Are you going to help me or not?" elena asked again. "Fine, where do you want to meet?"

"Know the bar on 56th and 6th?"

"Yeah, I know the one."

"Good, be there in one hour with the files."

Joseph sighed, sipped his coffee again then finished the last of one bagel and searched for the files on the purple dragons that is known of a few members. Meanwhile, outside the department; elena hung the phone on the reciever as she stepped out of the phone booth and looked about once again and hollared for the first cab.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver looked over his shoulder throug the revision mirror. "56th street please." Elena answered, handing a small amount of cash to ensure the distance will be short. "No problem miss, buckle up." he instructed.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

 _Black horse bar_

Once arrived to the bar, elena managed to make her way out of the cab then gracefully walked to the door. Pushing the door open then walked inside, looking around as she exhaled heavily and lightly grunted to simulation of heavy cigar smoke in the air, and somewhat ignored the blazing loudness of the cheesy music that played.

Taking a seat in the far back where the dark shadow emulated over the table, assuming to be perfect seating while waiting for her informant to join her and bring what she had requested. One waitress approached her and asked, waiting with a pen and memo pad whilst cradling a tray. "What can I get you tonight, sweetheart?"

"Burbon and cola, on the rocks please." elena answered. "Sure, sweetheart. Anything else, you'd like to have?" the waitress asked. "No thankyou, just the drink please."

"Alright, shouldnt be no more than few minutes." elena nodded acceptingly and waited patiently. Unaware she is about to be betrayed by whom she trusts as he too, has a friend or two in the street gang and he had informed them.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the other side of Manhattan not far from the bar where elena waited and where the dirty police officer is travelling towards. Leonardo had left the lair for the nightly patrols with Raphael whilst Mikey decided to remain with his new wife as he had became somewhat paranoid of a unexpected repition of the past.

Donatello chose to remain back and upgrade the home security and ensured that the reunited lovers are comfortable since they had became inseparable. Even when had returned back to New York, a few months earlier. Despite the location was better for them, especially for their mates but the brothers were feeling homesick and thier duty was calling them. And they couldnt ignore the responsibilities or thier dishonour thie code of justice as they sworn to protect the city they greatly love and respect.

Whilst the blue cald terrapin stood on the ledge of the rooftop, his brother knelt beside him and watched the busy crowd of couples walking in both directions. Taking his locket out and opening it, smiled happily as he glanced upon the photograph of his beloved family. Leonardo was feeling a deep burning desire of jealousy but was happy for his brothers, although he assumed he'd be the first to find a beautiful woman and marry. Realising that destiny hadnt went as expected.

"It sure is quite tonight." Leonardo commented with a disappointed sigh. "Yeah, wonder where are the purple dragon numskulls are at?" Raph replied, curiously wondered and continued. "Talk about numskulls, where is Casey?"

At first Leonardo didnt hear his brother's question, he was preoccupied with thoughts about the dream he had earlier in the week. He also begun that may never come to pass as it was as if, fate will be cruel and ensure it will never be. "Leo? Earth to Fearless leader." Raph called, trying to gain his attention.

"Hm? Sorry raph. I was distracted."

"No brainer there, bro. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about what Shredder could be up to since it has been too quiet and out of character for him to sit anything out like this." Leonardo said. Raphael agreed and also wondered the same as he too, had noticed the out of characteristics proven that something wasnt as it would seem. The city was just too quiet.

Standing as he stretched his somewhat detained legs as they were beginning to become slightly numb and lightly tapped his older brother's shoulder. "How about we go get a pizza from 3rd?" Raphael smiled, Leonardo nodded and returned the smile as he stood up then said. "Race ya?"

Leaping from the rooftop and disappeared in the shadows as Raphael chuckled then finally followed.

 _Foot headquarters_

Karai and Chaplin, enjoyed thier married life together despite thier ups and downs as the first year of marriage always comes with unfamiliar obstacles and challenges to teach and reveal exactly what or who one of the other is truly about. Saki remembered how it used to be and honoured his late wife, how he missed her so.

Glancing upon the small photograph of himself and his beautiful late wife, on thier wedding day. The day was memorable, charmistic and elegant. It was the day of the falling cherry blossom festival as they decided to wed. Wiping the tears away as they fell, stained his cheeks and fell upon the knuckles of his hand as he grasped the photograph. The door opened, followed by light footing as they slowly approached his blindside.

"She is beautiful." Misaki commented, standing over him and carried a tray. Looking up with a soft glance as he sighed and placed the photograph away, and replied. "Yes, she is."

"Who is she?" Misaki asked, curiously. Saki didnt answer, just glared out the window as he slowly walked toward it with the assistance of his cane. Misaki placed the tray down, poured some tea and gently draped her hand around his forearm, trying to gain his attention.

Misaki tried once again, gently inquired. "Who is she?"

"She...she is my wife." He finally answered, not paying actual attention towards misaki as his mind was elsewhere. "Where is she?" misaki asked again, nuzzling his arm with her cheek. Saki was feeling irritated and gently removed her arms away from his as he rejected her advances. Misaki looked up to Saki bemusedly unimpressed, stepping back and huffed.

Ignoring her suddened tantrum, then requested her to leave. Misaki didnt take it well but bowed and turned on her heel then left his side as she approached the door once again, it opened and Hana waited. Politely smiled and greeted misaki as she said. "Oh, hi. I didnt know anyone was here."

"I was just leaving." Misaki answered, by passing hana as she left. Raising a brow, whilst Hana watched Misaki leave and sighed then ignored what possible conflict, and resumed walking in the room. Allowing the door to close behind her as she entered and smiled, once she arrived and stood beside saki. Gently draped her arm around his waist and nuzzled in his collarbone.

"Everything alright?" She asked, glancing softly and tenderly. A soft, warm smile in return and a nod as he kissed her forehead then replied. "Yes, everything is alright."

 _Misaki's room_

The jealous woman stormed in her room, slamming the door behind her and begun to destroy her belongings. One after the other, first was the desk chair as she threw across the room and fell in pieces upon impact from the wall as each piece scattered on the floor then threw ceramic pot plants as each one impacted the wall and broke the mirrors. Then finally, broke the glass table and misaki stood breathing heavily and hard.

Pearls of hot sweat ran and covered her face as they stained her temples. Her heart raced with anticipation of fast paced rhythm as she tried to figure where or what had just happened. Misaki had planned it carefully to present her sincerity, compassion even devotion to impress the crimelord only sense that she may not be doing enough, suddenly she realised.

"What does that bitch have that I dont?!" misaki hissed, gritting through her teeth. Lowly evilly chuckled and smirked as she plotted another scheme to win his heart. "I will get rid of her, and you will love me. Just as I love you, saki."

Meanwhile, back at the black horse bar. Elena twirled her fingertip along the rim of the glass as she waited for Joseph with the vital information required. The waitress that had addressed her earlier in the evening as Elena had entered then took her seat, returned and smiled. "Going to be a long night, eh?" the waitress inquired softly.

Elena rose her attention to the waitress and answered. "All depends on what is available."

"Well, sweetheart." The waitress paused, a moment as she placed the tray down then took her seat beside Elena. At first Elena was beside herself then shook off what she assumed as presumption and welcomed the waitress to sit with her until she leaned over and grasped her hand.

"I am available after ten, we can go to my place." the waitress informed elena and she recoiled immediately. "I am sorry, I presume you have taken what I had said moments earlier and had mistaken me as what you hope for. But I would have to respectfully decline your advances and inform you as I am not interested or have what you are looking for. Sorry."

Few seconds after Elena had politely explained that she isnt interested which had suddenly changed quickly. The waitress pushed her chair back and stormed off with a grunted huff. Elena sighed defeatably and guilty but she knew that shouldnt be as afterall, had explained politely where she stands. Running her fingers through her hair as she lightly exhaled and drank the last of her bourbon then finally, Joseph entered the bar.

He had noticed her and calmly made his way over then smiled as he sat down. "Long time, stranger." Elena nodded, smiled back and replied. "It sure has been." Elena paused a second as she leaned in close and continued with one inquiry. "You're alone?"

Joseph nodded, lieing to Elena as he glanced into her eyes. "Yeah, I'm alone."

"Alright, let's get to business shall we?" Elena stated, Joseph agreed as he took out the file and placed on the table inbetween them. "This is all, I was able to find. Hope it helps as it only on one of the gang members though."

Opening the file and reading the profile as she said. "It will have to do, but it is a start."

Unaware that waited outside, amongst the shadows were four purple dragon members. "Why do we have to wait?" Elvis asked, briskly annoyed. "Joseph, has something that we need to quieten." Dafoe informed elvis.

"So how long must we wait?" Mohawk interrupted, folding his arms. "As long it takes and once she walks out those doors. She is ours." Dafoe answered, evilly smirked whilst his friends chuckled, agreeing.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive me for the lateness of this chapter, I found it quite difficult to write as I went through it more than once to ensure it became the perfect meeting of the next pairing. Hope you like it. onwards to the following chapter :) fingers crossed.

chapter 9

Meanwhile on 3rd street, up high whilst hiding in the shadows of the rooftops. Raphael tossed the pizza box in the nearby dumpster, beneath them. Leonardo stood in the far distance as he held his arms in tight folding whilst Raphael approached his side as he satifiedly stated. "Ah, that hits the spot."

Leonardo didnt hear Raphael, continued glancing over the city's surrounding scenery and carefully listened for any disturbance. The red clad terrapin stepped forward, slightly glanced in his brothers view and waved a hand as he tried to gain his attention. "Leo? Fearless leader? Earth to Leonardo."

With a slight turn of his head, glanced toward him and finally answered. "What Raph."

"Grumpy much?" Raph smirked. Leonardo resumed glancing upon the city and exhaled lowly. Returning his gaze toward the city's scenery once again and readily stepped upon, the ledge as he was about to reply when had sensed something that drew him. "Leo?" Raph called.

Leonardo didnt reply, stepped to the ledge and readily leaped to the following rooftop. Raphael sighed and followed without hesitation, once he gotten closer and ran side by side with his brother. Once more, the red clad terrapin questioned curiously. "Heading home already?"

"No." Leonardo answered, continued running and leaping across the rooftops and resumed, explaining his reason. "I can sense something is going to happen."

"Like what?" Raph replied, raised a brow. "Not sure, guess we will find out soon as we get there." Leo told raph, looking to him.

 _Black horse bar_

Elena sighed, placing the empty glass down on the table as she reached over and grasped the folder whilst joseph stood up, suggestively insisted to walk with him. "Come on, how about I get you to a safe house." At first Elena agreed and followed unhesitantly then suddenly felt indifferent once had stepped out of the doors as joseph turned and faced her, whispery saying.

"Forgive me, but." Taking his handgun out and pointed toward her. "I was left with no choice."

Elena looked around herself, realising she was surrounded by not only joseph but the purple dragon gang members that waited. "We have heard so much about you." Mohawk sneered, smirking as he said to Joseph, handing a brown paper bag. "You may go."

Whilst two grasped her forearms, she shouted towards joseph's blindside as he walked away before stopping to hear what she had to say then resumed.

"You were my friend! Joey! You were my _friend_." Tears streamed down her cheeks, watching joseph walk away and leaving elena to her fate. Struggled to break free as they dragged her into the darkness in the alleyway. Continued to struggle, and spat in mohawk's face then was forcibly flung into the large dumpster. Mockily laughed, standing around elena. Taking thier turn in kicking her, punching and literally giving her a harsh thrashing whilst she fought back.

"You look like a nice girl, but sorry have to kill ya." Mohawk stated, taking his nine inch knife from his belt. "What do you prefer? Slit of the throat or stab and twist in the sternum?"

Elena smirked, as she chuckled and pushed herself from the ground and unto her hands and knees then looked up to mohawk, answering. "What would you prefer?"

"Well, personally." He begun, paused for a second and smirked. "How about we just get to the point?" Harshly grasped her hair, pulling her upwards and readied to drive the knife in her throat as she reached up and grased his hand around her hair, grunting. Instantly she saw a open window where she could take her chance and defend herself without hesitation as she remembered what her dearest friend and teacher, Jacinta told her. _"Never hesitate, always be on guard. Never allow the enemy to have the upper hand no matter what."_

"Just as what I had in mind." Mohawk glanced toward elena confused as he tilted his head slightly and replied. "Huh?" With a grunt, and thud he had recieved elena's foot meeting his temple and temporarily placing him off balance which had placed her on the ground for a few seconds before giving her enough time to regain her own and prepare to defend. Whilst the other three purple dragons stood, watching and waiting for command. "Get her."

Before any could obey and perform the task as instructed, two protectors of the city had just arrived in time as they each reached out from the the shadows, taking the other purple dragons quickly and placed onconscious. Elena had wondered whom were the sudden help as mohawk turned and watched on as he looked about, and listened to the cries of his comrades been beaten and placed onconscious. Although one had flew over head of elena, and into the dumpster behind her, luckily she had ducked in time. And left herself open for Mohawk's attack in grasping her tightly in a throat hold while pointing the knife toward her neck.

In the while, Leonardo was captivated by the woman that appeared to be more than just a damsel. Mohawk shouted out, giving the commands of his safe escape as he held elena hostage. "I'm going to leave here, you are going to let us go otherwise the girl...Dies."

Elena chuckled, then stated as she grasped his wrists. "I dont think so." Twisting his wrist, until his grip had loosen and released the weapon then finally had driven her elbow toward his head which he had blocked then kicked in the back of her knee. "Bitch." Breathed heavily as she replied. "You got that right."

Using all her strength to throw him over her shoulder and hurriedly, reached for the knife nearby as he regained his footing then leaped towards her. Not intentionally to kill him but had and did. The hot fresh blood dripped and covered her hands as the man, walked back then fell to the pavement as she too remained on her knees. Leonardo stood obliviously stunned and yet, memorized as he were captivated by the beauty of a strong angel that knelt on her knees whilst had held the bloodied knife in her feminine grasp which trembled with both; fear and determination for survival.

Close by Raphael, walked to his brother's side putting his sais away and he too, noticed the woman. Silently nudged him to move as he did so after giving a glance then finally approached Elena and offered a hand to her. At first, she glanced upon the hand, strange looking hand as it openly awaited to be taken and grasped. Shakily rose her own, taking in her grasp of entwining embrace and slowly stood up as she released the weapon and lost herself in the warmth of his beautiful light brown eyes then realised as the metal blade had clanged as it met the concrete. Deeply but shakily gasped as she took a step back then fainted. Luckily, leonardo caught her before her distressed, exhausted body met the ground. Gently laced his arm underneath her beautiful firm and toned thighs then gracefully cradled her in his embraced then disappeared in the shadows, returning to their lair and raph followed; saying nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

 _one hour later, Black horse bar_

The doors opened, three waitress's stepped out as they giggled and teased then suddenly one glanced to her left and pointed. "Look, someone needs our help." Chloe and Nelle looked to eachother hesitantly, while watching thier co-worker go out of her way to help another.

"Wendy, be careful." Nelle encouraged. "I'll get the boss and he can call for help." Chloe hurried away. Wendy knelt down and assisted the three purple dragons, not realising whom they were. Dafoe lighlty grunted, raising his head and glanced to Wendy with somewhat blurred vision whilst gaining consciousness.

"Are you alright, sir?" Wendy asked, dafoe glanced to her whilst his sense of hearing lowered then heightened as he were experiencing apparitions. Just as when both Chloe and Lance exited the bar, immediately he grasped wendy's arm then lightly dragged her away. "Hey, let me go."

"Do you have any idea, who they are?" Lance whispered, recognising the brand on dafoe's arm. Chloe and Nelle quickly noticed, both kept thier distance until Nelle nearly tripped over the deceased which laid in the shadows, a few metres from the entrance. Covering her mouth, lightly gasped and grasped Chloe's arm. "Oh god, he is dead!"

Lance turned and glanced to Chloe, releasing wendy's arm then approached where she stood and luckily he carried a flashlight, switching it on and pointing it in the direction where the body laid. "Call the polie, Nelle."

Nelle took her phone out and called the police with ambulance. Wendy persisted to aid Dafoe as she were captivated by him. This had given Dafoe the opportunity, and ploy to manipulate the sweet innocent waitress. Lightly whispered to wendy with a sly smile. "Help me."

"Wendy." chloe called, and wendy glance back to her as she gave her a glance of protection from the gang member that only sought escape. "No, dont do it chloe." Quickly swaying wendy away from dafoe and informed her concerningly. "You dont know what he is capable of or who he is."

"You dont know that." Wendy hissed back, lowly under her breathe as she snatched her hand away. The police with ambulance finally arrived and immediately, the officers begun asking questions of who, what, when and how which neither could answer except only what they knew. Mohawk's body was taken away with the sheet covering, Dafoe deeply shared a glance with Wendy as he and his friends were taken away in the back of the patty wagon.

Meanwhile, the splash of water which had swish and pish posh as feet met the liquid substance whilst running through the sewer tunnel. Leonardo stepped aside as he carefully cradled the onconscious woman within his embrace whilst his brother, opened the door and walked inside. Leonardo followed afterwards but unhesitantly hurried to the infirmary which had attracted sudden onlooks from Rachel, Wolfjade and Mikey. Rachel glanced to Raphael as he walked in the lair and approached her side, kissing his cheek as he draped his strong arm around her waist. "Bringing strays home now?" Rachel smiled, teasing. Raphael chuckled and replied. "You are the only stray, I'll bring home."

Rachel lightly smacked his chest, and chuckled. "You are a tease raphie."

"Talking about strays. Who is the mysterious gal?" Mikey wondered. "You boys really do have strange ways of finding us." Wolfjade smiled. Rachel stated agreeably. "Cant help to think that I agree with jade."

"Anyway, the main thing is." Raphael paused and nuzzled in his wife's neck, resuming. "Life wouldnt be as blissful and fulfilling as it is now." Donatello finally emerged from his room and noticed something was heating up. "I must've walked out the wrong time." The loving couples, happily cuddled and chuckled. The purple clad terrapin sighed then retreated back to his room. While in the infirmary Leonardo placed Elena comfortably on the bed. Lightly brushed back the hair strands from her face, then grabbed the chair nearby and sat down.

The heroic blue clad terrapin had decided to remain by elena's side until she awakes, he senses that not only fate had brought her to him but something else is at play. Vowing a solemn promise to the damsel he had rescued. "I will keep you safe, no matter what."

Elsewhere, purple dragon lair. Hun gritted his teeth furiously, crushing the glass in his hand. The alcoholic beverage spilt unto the floor and covered his hand with the mixture of blood, the cuts stung. Brock walked in the room and tried not to quiver as he aproached the table. "Dafoe, elvis and Koda, um arrested."

"What of mohawk?"

"Dead."

Hun turned, glanced brock and said. "Dead? What do you mean dead? Who killed him?"

"Dunno master hun."

The gigiantic behemoth turned on his heel, clasping both hands behind his back as he stared out the window then said. "Find them, bring back thier heads."

Ernie replied, punching a closed fist on his chest before leaving the room. "Yes master hun."


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Meanwhile and whilst within an holding cell of the hospital jail ward, where dafoe questioned for his involvement. Dafoe refused to speak or snitch on his comrades as he swore legions to the gang, which he chose to join four years before.

"Where are your comrades?" officer benson asked. Dafoe just glared, giving his sly glance and remained silent. Keeping his tongue still, uttering not one word. Officer benson grew inpatient and irritated, walking out and conversed with his fellow partner as the doctor approached them. Flipping the top page and explained the autopsy report of what had killed the third purple dragon gang member.

"Whoever stopped these gang members, has done the city a favour but." the doctor paused a moment as Officer jenkins finished his sentence, assuming. "But should had finished the job?"

The doctor glance the officer and stated. "In some ways, yes but shouldnt because the way this man was killed. A sharp object had pierced through his sternum."

"What kind of sharp object are we talking about, in specific?" Officer Benson asked, opening his notepad. "Unsure to be exact as I presume this weapon is illegal in US." the doctor replied and paused once again as he was interrupted by officer jenkins. "Get to the point, doctor."

"A samauri sword." he finally answered. "A samauri sword?" Officer jenkins repeated, pausing a moment then resumed with a question. "Who in New York would own a samauri sword unless he is a collector or possibly a japanese man with family heirloom."

The doctor shurgged and sighed then answered. "Whoever the person may be, he had done the city a favour and hope the mayor will grant the key of the city to this hero." A nurse approached thier side and informed him of another paitent that needed surgery.

"Please excuse me, if you would as another patient is waiting for surgery. I apologise I am unable to assist any further."

"Thankyou doctor. I'm sure we will find the culprit and bring them to justice." Officer jenkins informed. Few minutes later, as the officers approached thier vehicle and glanced toward to eachother over the car roof. "What is with you?" Officer jenkins asked, leaning on the rooftop with his forearm.

"Just thinking that, the good doctor could be right. Even though it is our job to serve and protect but come to think of it, that this guy." Pausing a second as he was interupted. "Vigilante. The murderer is a wannabe vigilante. Shouldnt be giving any less judgement or lenient sentencing as he or they did a favour for the city."

Officer benson sighed then answered. "Maybe, but cant ignore the fact that if it were not for this vigilante or vigilantes doing what we couldnt at the time of when the crime had occured." Officer jenkins couldnt disagree as he knew his partner was right and he knew deep within that it couldnt be denied. Before either resumed with thier conversation as they stepped in the vehicle and drove to the department.

Meanwhile, in the lair. Splinter emerged from his room and decided to make some fresh lotus tea when he had sensed the indifference in the lair and stopped in the infirmary where his eldest son reside within with the mysterious young woman that laid onconscious. The old rat glanced upon his son and the young woman, immediately realised that fate had brought them together finally. Also, sensed this time would be different as it would not be easy like it had been for Raphael and michelangelo. Soon afterwards, Donatello tiredly and unaware entered the room then greeted his sensei as had almost bumped into him. "Sorry sensei, I didnt see you there." Pausing a moment whence he glance upon his brother and elena, resumed with a curious inquiry. "Who is she?"

"Unsure, my son." Splinter answered, walking to Leonardo's side and placed a hand upon his shoulder which had awoken the sleeping terrapin, suddenly. Raising his head, opening his soft caramel eyes and glanced softly to his sensei. "I'm sorry sensei, I will do better in training this morning."

Splinter gave his son an assuring smile. "It is alright, leonardo. Rest and we shall discuss more in the morning." Leaving the blue clad terrapin, by the mysterious young woman and walked out as Donatello scratched his head, confused to what he had witnessed. "Ok, what just had happened?"

Leonardo said nothing, resumed position and continued watching over elena, Donatello sighed then walked to the other side of the bed and checked her vitals, BM and any visible bruising even possibly other injury which she possessed nothing more than a few braises and bruising.

Splinter called for Raphael, as he sat down at the table and waited for the kettle to boil the water. Raphael approached his sensei, obediently and sat across from him. Answering honestly and truthful as he was inquired curiously by the old rat.

"I presume, earlier this evening patrol was splendid and unexpected?" Master splinter inquired, Raphael sighed and clasped his hands and replied with a slight nod. The old rat questioned his son no further, and stood up to gather the water and make the tea before returning to his room. As did, Raphael; returning to his beautiful wife as she waited in the bedroom with the twins, soud asleep and content.

Seeing her comfortably and contently asleep, he couldnt bring himself to wake her and had decided to lay with her. Bringing her close in his embrace and nuzzled in her neck, falling asleep as well.

 _The following afternoon..._

Rachel happily hummed her favourite song from chicago. The children tried to hum along with thier mother as Raphael walked in the room but leaned against the doorframe, watching his family played together. Throwing flour at eachother and about, Mikey tiredly walked in the room as Wolfjade requested for a drink as she was feeling under the weather suddenly and recently.

"Oh my, Mikey. You look exhausted." Raphael stated to his brother as he walked in the room. "Playing video games again? Did jade beat you again?" He teased.

Mikey grumbled then answered. "No."

"Then what is it?" Raph wondered. "Jade, is moody." Mikey answered. Rachel glanced up as she held the hands of her twin sons and stated, presumably. "Maybe she could be having the time of the month or something. I've noticed that I been moody too, lately."

"Maybe." Mikey somewhat agreed. Raphael took his place beside rachel and whispered softly then rachel nodded, agreed to the assumption. Meanwhile, the blue clad terrapin walked in the room and opened the fridge door, taking a bottle of ice tea. Returning back to Elena's side as she continued sleeping. The red clad terrapin watched his brother enter the infirmary from where he stood and held his arms in tight fold, rachel approached her husband's side and cradled yoshi in her embrace.

"Do you think, leo could be infatuated with the mystery girl?" Raphael draped his arm around her waist and sighed. "Wont know until he wants us to know."

Elena lightly stirred, but remained asleep as she begun to dream. Leonardo was also asleep, unaware he had fallen in a deep slumber whilst watching over her.

 _Walking up the stairs outside the apartment, the door had been left slightly opened and echoes of screams filled the walls within. A large shadow had shaped upon the wall of the hallway, monstrous brutal slaps made elena cringe as she stepped in the door. Then heard the hard thud of a limp body meeting the floor surface and one heavy footstep manuvered closer, as the floorboard creaked underneath the carpet._

 _Peering around the corner of the wall, whilst remaining clinging to the crevice edge as she witnessed what was so monstrous, her eyes widened in horror and scarce fear. The laughter of this man, was deeply chilling as he toyed with Jacinta's body as she laid limped and bloody. Jacinta turned her gaze where elena stood and tried to reach out but choked on her blood as she was knived in the throat. Standing up and turned on his heel as he glanced elena and smiled._

 _Hot stream of terrified tears covered her face as she scarcely trembled backwards onto the wall and screamed as the man stomped toward her but all had went black._

Raising in hot sweat, her eyes widen in paralysing fear and shrieked loudly which had frightened the sleeping blue clad terrapin awake and had fell from the chair, he sat within. Heavily panted, grasped her shoulders and trembled, terrified. Leonardo glanced up and witnessed the fear in the young woman, immediately he stood up and took his place beside her. Slowly draped his arm around elena's shoulder and gently guided her to lean within his embrace, giving her warm reassuring comfort. She immediately curled within his embrace, nuzzled her cheek against the scutes of his plastron and gently placed her hand over breastplate of his beating heart which soothed her.

Laying his own cheek upon her crown, closed his eyes and exhaled softly as he reassuringly whispered. "You are safe now. I will keep you safe, I give you my word that you will be safe."

Elena exhaled relieved, gently curled her fingers and slightly over the edge of Leonardo's upper scutes whilst her palm laid firmly upon his beating heart. Raising her knees as she curled into a tight ball within his embrace and drifted to sleep once more as she realised his words were true and sensed the comfort, nuzzling tenderly.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Hi everyone, I apologise for the lateness of my updates for this fiction and splinter's first and only love. I have my reasons as why I hadnt updated as much I should and I do apologise but will keep my word to update as much I am able when I can due to, my family duties and MMA training and now I am studying a Fitness course to hopefully become a qualified Personal trainer. Also, just recently had adopted a orphaned torteshell kitten from a private residence where the occupants allowed myself and my children to collect the kitten to care for as her mother was killed and I strongly believe in the goddesses from the norse and egyptain faiths and religions. Freyja and Bastet, both goddesses of fertility, strength, protection and feminine power also childbirth including mothers of the felines. But freyja is also known to be the goddess of love in norse as well the queen of valkyries. Both heard my prayer as I saw the kitten's mother that we have named her chaska una meaning star goddess remember, laying deceased on the side of the road and was deeply grief stricken by debating to bury the nameless cat mother properly or have the local council take her body away as which I feared how people would assume if had witnessed me, carry a shovel so I could give the dead animal a proper burial which was the right thing to do in nature law. But since I couldnt, I prayed to the goddesses in hope of forgiveness that she will be taken care of while on the other side. Then that is how my family was rewarded, we were sent to this orphaned kitten to care for. So very young to lose her mother but gained a loving family that will love her. We are doing the best we can to share the nursing load in feeding chaska as she is only 2 weeks old. not old enough to begin on solids yet. It has been a long time since I had a infant to care for of any species, but this will be a experience for my children to understand what parenting is about so they will know not to rush things before it is meant to happen. Anyways, onward to the following chapter. Tootles. :)

chapter 12

Purple dragon's lair

Hun growled, tightly clenched his palm around the paper as it crinkled loudly. Demandingly ordered the lanke in his quarters. "Enter maggot!" The door finally opened, light footsteps entered in the room as light trembling had engulfed his very physique then answered with shaky breathe.

"Yes master hun." Turning his heel, facing the frightened smaller man that stood before him as he held his hands behind and glared, merciless. "Where are Dafoe, and his crew?" Hun asked, under a low growling demandive tone.

A dew drop had streamed down his temple as he begun to sweat in fear, gulping back a breathe before he finally replied. "Dafoe was taken into custody and the others were." Pausing a moment, whence hun stepped towards him and glared down only a mere inch away from his nose and said almost breathlessly. "What of the others?!"

Gulping again and answered. "Dead." Trembling fearfully as he waited for his fate, instead he was instructed to leave. Nodding with relief and hurried out of the room, and had realised he saturated his pants. Feeling embarrassed, humilated beyond recognition that the poor man had hurried to the nearest men's room and blew his own brain out. The sudden disturbance that had alerted, and somewhat startled those who had heard the loud bang hurried to the men's room and found thier companion laying on the floor, surrounded in a pool of his blood with the gun laying within the grasp of his hand.

Lowly exhaled and sighed before concerningly stated. "Oh shit, damn you crowe." Another standing behind jake as he grasped his shoulder, reassuring. "I'm sorry man." Not replying, stepping forward and knelt down beside crowe, exhaling shudderly as he tried not to cry whence a third had witnessed and asked. "What had happened here?"

Jake abruptly stood up then brushed past both men that stood in the doorway of the room. Whence he had disappeared in the shadows of the corridor corner, warren asked. "Who was he?"

Exhaled lowly then freddy replied. "He was his brother." Finally walking away, whilst had to report of the incident to thier master. Warren glanced down to the deceased, ran his hand through his hair, heavily exhaled.

Waiting outside the room before he knocked. Biting his lower lip, worried how to explain what had just happened then took a breathe and reached for the door handle but had opened. To his surprise, Hun had stood waiting and demanded for one answer.

"What happened?"

"Crowe's brother shot himself in the men's restroom, master hun." Jake answered, silently trembled before the behemoth. Hun showed no remorse or empathy and stated. "That's ashame, get rid of the body."

Jake glanced mortified and shocked, couldnt comprehend or compromise to what his employer had presented of empty emotions toward one man in his ranks had committed suicide within the walls of their facility. With no other reply he gave, and nod obediantly.

"Yes master hun." Leaving the room and walked down the lane of the corridor whilst hun closed the door and returned to gazing out his window over the city. Meanwhile, standing just slightly on the side of the walkpath as she witnessed a body bag been carried out from the corridor and wondered what had happened which was shortly after a distraught man had taken off on a motorcycle.

Selena closed her eyes, saddened for the man that had left so suddenly as she felt understandably for him. Turning on her heel harshly as she made her way down the very same corridor and entered the women's bathroom. Leaning over the basin as she glared into the mirror and recalled the very first moment she met the brothers. Their meeting was not how anyone should meet which had only brought them closer.

 _Flash back, corridor entrance near the men's room_

After a grueling training session with the new recruits, guzzling down the cool refreshing liquid to replenish herself and dried the surface of her glistening skin when approached the corridor as she heard and witnessed pleas of a young man, trying his best to fight off four large men whilst two waited to stand guard outside the men's room as he was dragged in the door that were members of the purple dragon gang which apparently, it was known about certain activities performed amongst the lower ranks. Knowing it occurs but nothing is justified for the victims even gang members. Dropping the towel, and bottle as Selena had hurried toward the men's room and tried to fight the two men outside the door as she felt a hatred grew inside her and heard the terrifying grunts and groans from the room and gritting her teeth as she continued to fight her way inside as another man came bolting and she assumed that was it.

Thinking to herself assumably. ' _Oh shit, this is it. I'm going to die.'_ Instead, this man rammed in to the man on her right that held her arm and beated him onconscious which gave her the power to fend off the other.

The dark haired man rose his head as he stared at the closed door heard the cries, his hands were covered in blood; dripping as barged in the door and selena followed in immediately. What she witnessed, as she stood frozen for a bleak breaking second had made her vilely sick and deeply angry. Both sprinted quickly in hatred, without hesistation she tore two men off from blake and swung her foot across the third that tried to stop jake. Whilst the fourth tried to run as he hurriedly redressed himself, Jake angrily hurried after him. Angrily grtted her teeth, beating in a crazed rage one after the other until were satisfied that neither could retain themselves and retailate then finally she turning to the brutalised and distraught victim's side. Stood for a moment, as the blood dripped from her shaking fists then made her way over to him and slowly also assuringly gentle assisted him into her embrace, trying her best to comfort him until he was taken into infirmary. Jake breathed heavily, returned to the bathroom and shakily stood in the doorway. Still shakened, still trembled by the rage which had coursed through his body then walked to his brother with the comforting, protecting woman and covered him with a jacket.

Selena looked to the man, heavily breathed as she had to remain calm for the victim's sake. Softly shushing him until he finally lost consciousness whilst ignoring the excruciating pain she recieved from the tightening grasps as her arms begun to bruise. Raising her glance as she recieved a smile and nodded when seeing the man beside her presenting his gratitude.

"Thankyou for coming like you did." Jake whispered. Selena replied. "No problem. I'm here if you ever need of me." Jake smiled and nodded to the woman that placed herself in danger to rescue another.

Her eyes suddenly blinked whence she heard loud thuds on the door. "Selena, you alright in there?" A PD member asked. Splashing cool water over her face then replied with soft breathes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." Turning the tap off, then reaching for the door handle as she approached and stepped out then answered when inquired. "Are you sure, you are fine?"

"Yes, I am fine." Turning her back, while the door slowly closed behind her as walking away in the opposite direction to the man that still stood, watching her leave. He too, walked away not continuing his pursuit the intentions of knowing whether or not if selena was as she confirmed to be.

 _Back at the St Joseph hospital_

Wendy waited in the waiting room where she was informed to remain as Dafoe remained in custody whilst the police left. Taking her phone out as she felt it vibrate, flipping it open to see the caller and sighed.

 _Nelle calling..._

Wendy pressed decline which had disconnected the incoming call and returned in her handbag, then stood up as she made her way to the window of the private quarter. Seeing dafoe strapped down to the bed, returning the smile as he gave her warming smile glance and she lightly waved to him.

In dafoe's mind, this would be the perfect opportunity for escape. Plotting his escape as he watched her stepped in the room and closed the door behind and stood beside him. "How are you holding up?" she asked tenderly.

"I have been through worse." he replied with sly smile. Wendy blushed lightly as she reached up and tucked back the excess strands of her hair. Dafoe carefully read wendy and memorized all to his advantages. "Untie me please." he asked, whispery.

"What if i get caught?" wendy wondered, whispery replied. "You wont. I'll pretend to have you hostage after supposedly manage escape so you will not be accountable for my release." dafoe evilly explained. Naive wendy believed him and did as he requested and played along with his plan. Lightly draped one arm around her slender throat and grasped his forearm lightly as he held his other hand behind her spine, pretending to had a sharp object in her back.

The security guard noticed first and immediately demanded for the release of the prestigued hostage. "Let her go or I will drop you!" the security officer demanded. Dafoe ignored the order and smirked. "Sure, I'll let her go. After when I am done with her first."

Wendy continued to play along with the upscued scene and pretended to be indanger as she naively believed she wouldnt be harmed. Dafoe meant exactly what he promised but wendy assumed it was a hoax. "Let her go, there is no way out of this." the guard demanded once again. Dafoe smirked more then replied. "Want her?" Paused a moment then pushed her hard as he stated before making the bolt. "Have her, she is yours."

Both Wendy and the guard grunted as they landed upon eachother on the floor whilst other citizens in the hospital corridor cried or screamed as dafoe ran through the crowds for his escape. Looking up as she watched Dafoe ran away, inconsistently and unremorsively shoved people from his path as he made his escape. An second guard came to assist Wendy from his partner's back and assured her gently whilst he chased after the escapee.

The nurse calmly suggested that Wendy to be looked over, incase of any possible physical injury which she recieved none but didnt refuse.

Meanwhile, down in the lair. Leonardo had awoken to find that he was laying in the bed alone, ascending from the bed soon as he had stretched his body to avoid physical tightness. Softly exhaled then walked out of the infirmary, looked around the surroundings of the lair and realised that his family was asleep. Laying in the couch with the television left on, both michelangelo and wolfjade laid happily within eachother's embrace as he murmured in his sleep and nuzzled in her neck. Raphael snored loudly as he too, fell asleep in the arm chair. Donatello fumbled passed whilst fighting sleep as he experimented on his new intention and greeted Leonardo as he tiredly greeted him. "Hey leo. Shouldnt you be sleeping?"

Leonardo smiled lightly and replied. "I should ask the same about you, little brother although, do you know where." He paused as Donatello interrupted. "Where the beauty disappeared to? Have you asked her name yet?"

Leonardo blushed lightly and answered. "No I havent. I should ask soon as I know where she is." Just as when Donatello intuitively suggest where to look then immediately heard light grunts from the dojo. Neither said a word further and parted ways, donatello went to the kitchen to make more coffee and return to his laboratory while leonardo, went to the dojo and stood in the entrance as he watched Elena lightly breathed, practiced her self defence katas that she had learned from her instructor and friend, as she vowed to avenge.

Elena practiced shadow boxing, not knowing that she was watched by leonardo. Her only concern and interest was to avenge her friend's death. Deeply breathed, sweat dripped from her limbs as she threw her jabs and hooks, covered in hot sweat and had no choice to remove her shirt and wore only a white singlet.

Elena's heart skipped a beat, whence leonardo stepped forward and interrupted her training as he approached and offered his assistance for further training but immediately apologised when realised that he had startled her.

"Geez, you scared me." Elena frighteningly startled, placing an hand over her beating chest. "I apologise, I didnt mean to frighten or startle you." He smiled apologetically. Returning the smile and invited him. "Want to spar?"

Leo smiled confident and nodded. "Sure."

The blue clad terrapin approached elena and prepared himself in fight stance as she did so, also. Both stood strong, confident to defeat the other in the sparring practice. Elena carefully observed her opponent as did, Leonardo. Elena attacked first, with a jab followed by a hook which leonardo bob and weaved from her counter attack then swept roundhoused her from underneath then immediately pinned her down as he hovered over her.

Lightly breathed as she looked up to him and gazed deeply in his beautiful, warm tender light brown eyes. "You are fast." she commented. Leo smiled, chuckled lightly and replied. "You are not bad for a girl."

Raising her brow, within seconds she rose her legs and draped around his waist then rolled over quickly, pinning him down. Hovering over him this time as she held his wrists above his head and gazed down to him. "You are holding back."

"Yes." he answered. "Don't." she insisted, softly smiled and felt intrigued to the challenge. Leonardo chuckled and flipped her over, kicked flipped to his feet and prepared to defend as she managed to regain her stability and stood in fight stance. Confident to defeat eachother but soon realised that they were equally matched for the time being.

Blocking her jab and gently held one arm behind her back while holding the other, across her chest and said breathlessly. "Stop hitting me."

"Ok." she softly answered, taking a breathe. Leonardo had to restrain himself as her insatible scent had intrigued him greatly, to distract himself from nuzzling his beak in her neck so he could intake the sweet aroma. "So what is your name?" he asked. "Elena. And yours is?"

"Leonardo." he answered. Looking over her shoulder, buttered her eye lashes before hip throwing him then pinned the blue clad terrapin down once again. "Sneaky minx." he commented, admirably smiked.

Elena lightly chuckled and smiled, agreeably. "I win."


	13. Chapter 13

Rubbing her eyes with irritated frustration as she grunted lightly. "Can a girl get some peace around here?" Seeing Mikey walk by, glum and tealana asked quickly. "Mikey what is the matter?"

"Nothing, just a hiccup with the missus." Tealana rose a brow as she glanced confused and heard wolfjade's cries from the bathroom. "Ouch that hurt!"

"Sorry jade, but have to comb these cinges from your fur." Rachael gently assured. Popping her head in the doorway of the bathroom and asked curiously. "What in the name of sweet jesus happened to you, two?"

Both Rachael and Wolfjade turned slightly as they glanced to Tealana and replied. "Mikey." Rachael answered. "Oh? What did he do?" Tealana paused a moment then immediately realised as she caught a wift of the smell. "What is that stench?"

Rachael and Wolfjade continued to glance tealana, saying nothing then she realised. "Oh?" Tried not to laugh and resumed. "Oh dear. His prank failed again I suppose?"

"Prank dont come to terms and name the meaning of what happened to us." Rachael told tealana. She blinked confused and quickly apologised then asked kindly. "What happened exactly?"

"Today is our anniversary." Wolfjade answered, trying her best to comb the cinged tangles. Tealana glanced dumbfounded. "Oh, dear."

"Oh dear isnt the statement for it." Rachael stated. "So what happened to be exact?"

"Mikey farted." Wolfjade answered, grunting. "Farted? Really? I'm sure it was accident but how did you and rachael get cinges in your hair and fur?"

"Mikey didnt warn us not to light the candles in the dojo where he had happened to fart which was meant to be the surprise prank for raphael." Rachael expained. Tealana gawked stunned and speechless. One word she spoke again while dumbfoundly stunned. "Oh?"

Both replied, angry. "Yeah, Oh." Resuming to comb the cing tangles as Raphael walked in the bathroom and gagged. "What is that reek foul stench?" Rachael and Wolfjade turned, glared at the red clad terrapin as tealana did try to shush him silent but it was too late.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Dont even ask." Rachael told him. "Ask what?" raphael wondered confused, tealana tried to make a joke and drag him away before he said something that will upset the anthro wolf and his vixen. "Oh my look at the time. Isnt it time to get some pizza raph?"

Before raphael replied with question that was when he realised. "Since when I'm getting the food?" He paused then caught a wiff of the smell. "Whoa damn. What in the shell died?"

"What did I say?" Raphael said, protecting himself from the countless thrown items that were thrown at him followed by the door slamming. He sighed and commented. "Women." Tealana grunted and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he grunted, rubbing his head. "Jerk." Tealana brushed by him and said. "Mikey farted in the dojo and a candle was lit, which resulted in a stench bomb and they happened to be the victims of the party foul prank that was meant for you raphael."

"Oh shell." Raphael cringed to the realisation that rachael will be sore at him for his comment.

Hope you like that little mini-fiction before the upcoming chapter as it has been awhile since my last update. School holidays are coming up in 24 hours. Yay, more time to rest. And continue to the fictions. Tootles.

Chapter 13

Hearing the loud clashing of sharp metal weapons met with every collision and echo of a loud grunt and cry. Scratching his head, curious to who could be training with live weapons as he naturally assumed it would be his brother, leonardo until had heard a softer feminine grunt.

To his curiosity, the purple clad terrapin popped his head in the dojo entrance. Raised his brow to the scene he witnessed and as he watched Leonardo and the mysterious beautiful woman, training. Donatello watched admired to the technique that elena had presented. Shortly afterwards, Raphael walked in and stood behind the purple clad terrapin, quietly as he folded his arms then leaned in close to his ear.

"What are you watching little brother?" Raphael whispered, startling Donatello. "Eep! Don't you do that raphie." Donatello protested. Raphael chuckled and asked once again, apologised. "Sorry, what are you watching?"

Donatello replied nothing at first and turned his gaze as he watched elena and leonardo then finally answered. "Know her name?" Raphael immediately turned his eyes unto elena and sighed as he replied. "Nope, you?"

Shaking his head and answered. "Nope. Although she has terrific technique in her counterattacks." Donatello commented. "That she does, wonder who taught her?" Raphael stated, curiously.

"Whoever had taught her, must've been good." Donatello replied as Mikey walked in behind both raphael and donatello as he munched on rachael's brownies again. "Taught who what? Master splinter taught us right?" Mikey sarcasticlly asked, splurting brownie crumbs. Looking back over thier shoulders and rose their brows as they glanced at the orange clad terrapin. "Are those." Raphael paused, donatello licked his lips as his mouth watered and Mikey answered finishing the question for his brothers with a nod. "Yup, and they taste awesome."

Raphael and Donatello glanced to eachother before bolting to the kitchen, leaving thier youngest brother standing speechless, holding the last of his brownie. "Well, god crud! Somebody's hungry."

Hanging back, walking slowly and continued to enjoy the brownie snack as the loud crash and shouting had distracted leonardo and elena. "What was that?" elena wondered. Leonardo shrugged his shoulders and answered. "Not sure, want to find out?"

Elena nodded and said. "I am kinda hungry, and besides brownies are my favourite."

"Rachael makes great brownies, maybe she'll let us have one or two." leonardo smiled. Elena smiled and gently laced her fingers inbetween his. Leonardo lightly blushed, warmly smiled more and nodded with a nervous squeak suggestion. "Shall we?"

Elena nodded and giggled. "Let's."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rachael scolded at both Raphael and Donatello as they sheepishly smiled. "Oh vixie, please just one." Raphael tried to smooth his way of getting a brownie. Donatello also tried to play the cute child act. "Pretty please, rachael. I'll even make a better toaster for your famous toasted cheese sandwiches."

Rachael grunted then finally gave in as she stated. "Oh dear lord, can those eyes get any bigger? Go on, take one. And you better keep your word, donnie." Raphael nuzzled his beautiful bride's cheek, churred happily as he took a brownie whilst donatello took one and thanked rachael for the snack as he commented. "Thanks rachael, you're the best." Donatello child-like smiled and nodded, aggreeing to keep his promise.

"Don't forget to thank jade, she made the chocolate chip brownies." Rachael reminded donatello and looked to raphael. "I made the macademia brownie."

"Your brownies always taste like vanilla ice cream with caramel swirl." Raphael replied, nuzzled in her neck before taking a bite of the delicious snack. "Are they always like this?" Elena asked leonardo, whispery. Nodding softly and whispery replied. "Yes, which is good." Rachael chuckled, squirmed alittle as she told raphael to behave when she realised that leonardo and elena were standing in the doorway. "Later sweetheart, company."

Kissing her temple, then left the room to check on thier sons in the nursery. "So sorry, about that. When in the moment, end up forgetting that there are or were others in this household." Rachael paused as she stepped towards elena, holding the plate of brownies and resumed, glancing with a curious quizzed glance, raising her brow as she felt somewhat sense of familiarity and recognisition. "Do I know you?"

Elena confusedly rose her brow and replied. "Um, I'm sorry. I don't believe we do." Rachael still believed she knows elena and tried to figure exactly where she knew whilst offering the brownie. "I'm sorry, but I feel I've seen you before somewhere."

"Really? Maybe from another lifetime." elena assured gently. Rachael wasnt convinced and couldnt shake the feeling of how she somewhat knows her. Apologetically assured Elena. "Please forgive me, Miss." Pausing for a moment as Elena introduced herself. "Elena."

Rachael immediatly caught on and realised as she resumed and asked once again. "Do you work in a news reporting office?" Elena glanced pale then answered immediately, with a nod. "Yes, I sure do." Taking the brownie, leonardo also took one and stood by silent. "Oh my stars, you're elena reite." Rachael softly exclaimed with a smile. "You are a reporter?" Leonardo asked, suddenly felt concerned but couldnt shake the feeling he had for the beautiful angel.

"I hope this don't change anything, I swear nothing wont be told." Elena swore her loyatly, worried that rachael and leonardo would feel indifferent toward her. Rachael smiled and believed her, assuringly said. "Don't worry, I believe you. And besides, your crush is too shy to speak."

Leonardo blushed brightly and glanced to rachael, gulping hard. "What?" She smiled, chuckled and assured elena. "Don't mind him, he is shy. And he is one of the good ones, they all are." Elena smiled and looked to leonardo, held his hand alittle tighter and said. "Yeah, I can tell."

"You two, are just the cutest pair. Help yourselves." Leaving the pair in the kitchen as she went to the nursery. "Well, she is nice." Elena commented. Leonardo pulled the chair out and smiled, replying. "That she is."

"Why thankyou kind sir." Elena smiled, taking her seat as it was gently pushed underneath and Leonardo sat beside her. Losing themselves into each other's eyes, happily enjoyed the brownies. Speaking or uttering not one word of exchange as thier eyes did all the talking.

 _Channel 8 news station_

Perry Crowe read over and over again, the transcript of one column that his employee had brought to him. The deadline grew closer and the irritating frustration of finding perfect story for the front page dreaded on him. Grunted unsatisified to what he had read and lightly threw to the surface of his desk and demanded for answers as the whereabouts of his best reporter. "Tell me where is Elena Reite?"

The clamouring voices and glances as they were exchanged between each other until one finally answered. "She hadnt been in all day, and apparently on the scoop of the century." Alan informed Crowe. He gruntedly exhaled and ordered. "Who has the front page?"

Monica Beales answered, holding her report. "Does my report sound good enough the front page boss?" Holding his hand out and open, waiting to read the report as she promises for the front page. Quickly read over and smiled softly as he glanced to her, with a soft comment. "This is good, good work monica. Alan print this on the front page and going on the air in five."

Alan took the paper and read it over quickly, replied. "If you say so, boss." Monica squealed lighlty with joy as she returned to her seat and her friend, betty hurried to her side and said. "Omg, your first report on the front page. What was the story?"

"The mysterious findings about the foot clan." Monica answered. "Foot clan?" Betty replied, repeated the gang organisation name. She nodded and answered again. "Yes, what is wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering where you got the information and how did you get it?" betty inquired curiously. "Just like everyone else, supposed they may had missed one vital detail I guess." Monica hopefully answered with discreet confidence.

"Let's hope that daily news of channel 3 didnt get the same leads otherwise it is going to be one screw up for the station." betty stated, worried. "Don't worry betty, I'm sure it will be ok."

"Hope so and good luck."

"Channel 8 news station, you are talking to William Stackhouse speaking, how can I help you this evening?"

"I have vital information of what the purple dragons plan to do tomorrow evening." The annonymous informer stated, which had attracted William Stackhouse's attention as he arose his eyes and searched for a fresh piece of paper with a working pen. "May I ask your name and what exact information you have about the purple dragons?"

"I will only give this information to one reporter." The annonymous informant stated. "And who would that be?" William Stackhouse inquired. "Elena Reite?"

"I am sorry but she aint in right now, can I take a message and I assure you it will get passed along." He informed the annonymous informant, waiting for the information to be given which had suddenly changed.

"No it is fine, I'll call back. Do you know when she will be in next?" William sighed and answered. "I unable to give that information out." Pausing for a moment, hearing the disconnection beep from the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

Irritatedly sighed, placing the phone down on the reciever and lowly grunted as he leaned back in the chair. "Damnit."

"What's wrong cowboy?" Tara Pierres asked, leaning against the desk edge. "Someone just called, claiming to have information about the purple dragons and wont give a single word unless speak with Elena Reite."

"Damn, what is so darn special about Elena Reite these days?" Tara wondered, with envious jealousy. "I have no idea." William replied.


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you drop the ball, tealana?" Mikey wondered, curiously. "Why you say that mikey?" Tealana asked, glancing to him then her nose twitched tightly. Mikey tried not to giggle.

"Get out, feral terrapin." tealana ordered, chasing after him with a lavender air freshener. "Sorry dudette, better out then in." Mikey laughed. "Why must you always sneak up on me and drop a dirty while I'm writing, mikey?!" Tealana hissed, still gave chase then stopped to face the audience. "Oh I'll be right with you shortly, darlings. I have a dirty reptile to spank for dropping a onion fart on me."

"You sure, you didnt do it?" Mikey teased, dancing in the distance with glee. Tealana gritted her teeth and resumed chase. "Hope you like the upcoming chapter, kiddies. And by the way, a little surprise on the way." Wolfjade stood in the doorway, munching on a freshly made caramel and cream brownie. Rose a brow as she wondered what was the fuss whilst watching tealana and mikey run about the room, lightly shrugged and turned on her heel then her nose twitched. Glancing over her shoulder, immediately grasping her nostils. "Ew mikey."

chapter 14

 _Purple dragon den_

Leaning against the wall, overshadowed by the veil of darkness and sighed shakily as she worriedly feared that her cover will be blown anytime soon. Pushing her two fingers, gently on the back of her phone to close. Lowly cursed. "Shit."

Suddenly jumped to the question inquired to her from the right. "Ya'll right?" Placing a hand upon her chest and looked to the inquiring individual that stood on her right as he waited a reply. "Sweet jesus, don't sneak up on a sister like that man."

Franklin chuckled and leaned against the wall as he assured selena. "Sorry, selena. May I ask, who were you talking to?"

"No one, special. Just calling for some chinese. Want some?" Selena offered, covering her tracks that she is undercover for the police while seeking revenge. "Yeah, I could eat."

Raised her brow, somewhat concerned and yet curious. "A'right, terriyaki chicken and pepperoni pizza sound good to you?" Franklin nodded nd commented. "And I thought I had an odd, appetite."

"Well, everyone has thier appetite taste for certain interests which still get nutrients needed." Franklin nodded agreeably and replied. "True that, and are we going to keep chatting or get food in our bellies?"

Lightly chuckled and finally replied. "Lets get some food."

 _Brownstone, New York City_

Sitting in his chair and ran a thumb over the photograph of himself and pretty, little fire cracker with the beauitful red head woman that hung over the back of his neck that smile brightly and happily as they held up a line with a hooked yellow fin tuna fish. Remembering the time they last spent time, on the boat and exhaled softly as he wished to see his beloved family again.

 _"Daddy, daddy! Look I caught a big fish! Can I cook it?" Elena happily exclaimed, trying her best to bring in the tuna fish. "Sure you can cook it, pumpkin." Jonathan smiled proud, assisting his daughter wtih the fish, she had caught. Soon as they brought the fish onboard, his phone vibrated in his pocket._

 _"Time to head home, pumpkin." Jonathan told her, shakily. "Why daddy?" Elena asked, disappointed. "Mummy is in the hospital." he replied, and went to the wheel to rush back to the shore._

Blinking his eyes as he heard at his apartment door, placing down the photograph and walked over to answer the door. Soon as he had opened two deputy's stood patiently in the doorway of the corridor, and rose thier badges to present immediately of thier authorisation. "Sorry to bother you sir but we have arrived to ask you a few questions." Deputy russell bellfleur begun.

"May I ask, exactly what this is about officer?" Jonathan reluctantly inquested but didnt hesitate to permit the two police men in his apartment. Russell bellfleur didnt answer straight away, but followed inside with his partner then sat down then resumed. "We are concerned for your daughter, Elena."

"My daughter?" Jonathan replied and paused a moment then resumed, questioning abruptly. "Where is she? Has something happened to her?" The policer officers glanced to each other, immediately realising that he mustn't know what recent events occured. Offier Stackhouse answered. "That is the issue, we have no idea what or could had happened to your daughter. Excet that she has gone missing after her friend's murder as someone broken into her apartment to our knowledgement of 24 hours after the incident had occured."

Jonathan's heart begun to pound harder and race alittle as he raspily said. "Why aren't you out there looking for my daughter? Find my daughter, NOW!" Both men stood and nodded to the inquest and left the apartment, saying nothing more as the door was slammed shut behind them. Jonathan returned to his seat and reached for the phone, immediately rang her phone.

 _"The number you have dialled has been disconnected, sorry for any convience." operator informed._

Jonathan Reite exhaled heavily, and flustered with worry as he called all the numbers known to him. Only to discover that none of his daughter's friends and collegues knew where she had disappeared. Slamming the phone down on the reciever, stood fast from his chair and snatched his leather chief jacket from the coat hanger and stepped out, with the door slammed behind him and hurried down to the garage, leaped on his black kawaski ninja motorcycle then sped out.

While he drove, he mentally swore to find his daughter no matter what it took to find her and ensure her safety.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, that was short chapter and interesting plot to see how her father enters the stroy. And how will he react to meeting leonardo? This is going to be interesting. Shall we?

chapter 15

 _Foot HQ's_

Misaki conspired a plot to rid of her rival, Hana. Gritting her teeth and grunted angrily as she practiced her skills of driving the knife in to the dummy which had a photograph of Hana. Continuously hissed Hana's name as she drove the blade in the dummy's chest, sweat dropped from her jawline and met the floor.

With each heavy breathe, her lungs burned with fire and grew tight. Glared over her shoulder, narrowed her glance as she was disturbed by the knocks of her door. Releasing her grasp on the knife handle and reached for the waiting towel to wipe away the sweat from her brow. "Enter."

The door opened, light footsteps entered the room and a soft toned voice spoke. "Misaki?" Turning around and faced the visitor as she stood in the room, carrying a tray of hot herbal tea. "What do you want, jenny?"

"Thought you'd may want some tea and biscuits." Placing down on the table, whilst trying not to tremble. "You have nothing to fear of me, jenny. I ain't going to bite." Misaki assured her, leaning down to pick up a cup of tea whilst jenny noticed the dummy and assumed different from what she noticed. "Is there something I can help you with?" Misaki asked.

Jenny didnt reply and hurried out of the room, which had made Misaki wonder immediately. "Hmm, what was her problem?" Lowly sighed and sipped her tea, resumed plotting a plan to destroy her rival. Then she recieved a idea, smiled smugly and evilly chuckled. Meanwhile down the corridor, the small clan happily mingled and enjoyed warm herbal tea.

Chaplin gestured as he insisted gently, and held his wife's hand. Karai bit her lower lip lightly and softly breathed in then exhaled worriedly as she lightly gulped and finally announced. "Father, we have news to share."

Raised his brow, curiously and asked gently. "News? What kind of news, daughter?" Karai took out a ultrasound photograph of thier first child. Hana gasped happily, and covered her mouth lightly. Saki smiled softly as he reached for the photograph and glanced upon it then stood up, gently pulled his daughter into his embrace and exhaled happily, congratulating her.

"Congratulations daughter." Looking to chaplin and held his hand out to him, whilst still embraced karai within the crevice of his left arm and congratulated the father to be. "Congratulations Chaplin."

Hand shaked his father in law's hand before pulled into the embrace as Hana watched on and smiled happily. Karai smiled over her father's shoulder and invited her to the group hug, never hesitated or refuse the invite as she stood up and draped her arms around both, Karai and Oroku. Both returned the embrace around her, deepening the affection.

"I wish to share something with you, too." Oroku begun, softly and looked to Hana. With a supporting smile and nod. Oroku resumed. "Hana and I have decided to become a couple."

Karai and Chaplin looked to each other then glanced back to Hana and Oroku. "Congratulations, father. And Hana thankyou, you've been the best thing in my father's life. Without you, he'd never regain his stability of his legs even though he is still needs therapy to walk until he is strong without the cane."

Hana smiled honourably and answered happily. "Well, your father is the best thing in mine and I'd be lost without him too."

 _St Joseph Hospital_

Wendy sat in the chair whilst the nurse looked over her for any possible injuries which she recieved only a few bruises from the fall and was handcuffed, securedly guarded by two security officers. Nathan stackhouse and his partner, Theo West arrived to the hospital to interrogate the prison as requested. Nurse thorneberry looked up to the door, and gathered her utensils then left the room. The police officers walked in the room and one sat before Wendy whilst his partner stood by.

"I am Officer Stackhouse and this is my partner officer West. We are here to ask you some questions about the man you have assisted in escaping." Wendy just stared at officer stackhouse, keeping silent and exhaled heavily.

"She ain't talking, stackhouse." Officer thorneberry stated, folding his arms and stood strongly behind him. Wendy glared with narrowed stare and lowly huffed, almost breathelessly. Finally she spoke. "I ain't ratting out on him."

"Listen honey, he aint prince charming. Better realise that now before you learn the hard lesson later." Officer Stackhouse warned her. Wendy ignored him and heavily exhaled and turned her gaze to the window. Stackhouse sighed, stood up and took out his cuffs. "You have the right to be silent and the right to the court of law. If you are unable to afford a attorney, one will be arranged to you by the court."

West, gently insisted Wendy to stand whilst he had uncuffed her wrist from the chair and arrested her as he read her rights, guiding her out of the hospital with his partner.

Meanwhile, down in the safe haven of the hamato home. Elena panted heavily, covered in hot sweat as she and Leonardo laid on the floor, exhausted. Raphael chuckled and whispered to Mikey. "Cough it up, mikey." Holding his hand out, waiting for the money agreed to be exchanged.

Mikey sighed, defeatably grunted and handed the ten dollars as promised. "How did this ever happen? I never lose."

"Always a first time for everything, little brother. And to think, they only just ate some brownies earlier." Raphael smiled. Mikey smirked and snatched the money back as he said. "Yeah, I win."

"Like crud you did." Raphael barked, chasing after the orange clad terrapin down the hall and nearly pushed Donatello over as he walked in. "Whoa, Stampede much?"

Leonardo looked to Elena, smiling tiredly and wondered. "Wow, you are awesome." Elena returned the glance and replied. "You aint bad yourself." Exhausted but still gathered some strength to stand and assisted Elena to her feet, still gently held her tender smooth hand within his. His heart pounded hard, fast and heavy as he deeply gazed into Elena's eyes. She gazed deeply into his in return as her heart pounded fast with nerves.

"We better get something to eat or we'd fall in a coma." she smiled, softly. Leonardo nodded agreeing and walked with her, draping his arm around her waist as he commented. "Just think we had a brownie earlier." Elena chuckled, trailing her fingers over his forearm with a warm small smile. "What?" he asked, curiously wondered.

"You are sweaty." she replied. "So are you." he told her, tenderly smiled. Immediately realised and lightly slapped her forehead, stating softly. "Right."

"Don't worry about it, you look good in hot sweat." Leonardo assured with a admiring comment which made her lightly blushed and she replied, with the same compliment. "You look just as good."

"Well, you both look like that you've been together years or something." Donatello commented, hiding his envy. Neither glance to the purple clad as they replied, unisonally whilst deeply glared into each others eyes. "Yeah, isn't it wonderful?"

Poor donatello sighed and turned on his heel, leaving the pair alone and smiled happily for his older brother. Leonardo, gently brushed the strands of her hair away and tenderly cusped her cheek. Lightly grasped his hand, and her heart pounded hard then fast. Leonardo's heart pounded faster in his chest, his nerves trembled and finally he took the risk.

Elena's eyes widened as she lightly squealed. Thier lips locked for a short second then parted as he embarrassedly whispered, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Elena said nothing, gently cusped his cheek and closed her eyes then tenderly kissed him back. Leonardo felt relief waver over him, closed his eyes and gently pulled elena closer within his embrace as he deepened their first passionate kiss. She immediately felt complete, it was natural and right. Lightly draped her slender, toned milky limbs around his neck and wrapped her fingers around his mask tails as she cradled the back of his smooth light grass green head within the palm of her hand.

Lowering his strong terrapin hands down her back, holding her close as thier lips finally parted and took a breathe whilst thier foreheads leaned upon the other. "Oh my, what a beautiful angel you are."

Elena smiled. "Thankyou, you are just as beautiful Leonardo." He chuckled and said. "Call me, Leo."

"Lena." she replied, allowing leonardo to know her nickname. The blue clad terrapin felt positively uplifted as he gently draped his arms around her petite waist, nuzzled in her warm slender neck and secretly protective of her that he swore, on his honour that she will remain safe as long he sought possible. Then she gasped suddenly.

"Oh gosh." Leo blinked confused as she pulled away and bolted down the corridor, almost knocking Raphael over as she unawarely brushed by him and he called out. "Oi girly, watch where you're running!"

Shouting back to the red clad terrapin, not knowing his name but apologised. "Oh, sorry red mask boy." Glaring at Elena's blind side confused, scratching his head and rachel approached his side whilst leonardo had ran out not far behind her and luckily rachel had stepped back but raphael, well he weren't so lucky.

"Sorry bro, coming through." Before raphael could state what Elena said, Rachel commented. "Oh, Raphie remember when we were like that? Seems just like yesterday we were the young love."

Raphael remained silent, just grumbled holding his head then she realised but tried not to giggle. "Yeah, I remember but I don't remember knocking my brothers down or over while chasing after you."

Rachel sighed then smiled. "Of course not, you were too busy fixated on my toosh to care who was in the way while chasing after me raphie." Raphael sheepishly blushed and replied. "Was I that bad, eh?" Rachel giggled and nodded. "Yes you were, honey."

"Well." he paused, smiling and gently pulled rachel in his embrace then kissed her tenderly. "How about we bring back the fun, sexy vixie." Rachel chuckled and lightly tapped his plastron scutes, tsking softly. "Now, now behave mister."

"I am not a mister." Raphael grinned, winked sarcastically. "I am a Master." Lightly trailed her fingertips along his jawline and said softly. "Alright, sweetheart. You are the master." Stepping around him as she used her charms to seduce the red clad terrapin and looked over her shoulder. "Only when I say you are the master, as I am the Master of you."

Raphael chuckled and scooped her legs up in the crevice of his forearm, kissed her neck and said. "Is that so? Well, Master rachel. What is the lesson today?"

"Oh if I tell you, then you will find it too easy." she chuckled. "You cheeky fox." raphael replied.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

The purple dragon's had searched around the streets for elena, with no success. The last resource their master presumably knew to contact was her workplace. Sending three men which had speedily drove through the traffic to reach one desired destination. And when had finally arrived, the tires schreeched on halt then the three men exited the vehicle and walked to the reception, requesting for the editor.

The secretary guided the men to Chief editor's office. "Boss, the police are here to see you." Alana informed him. "Thankyou, alana." Perry crowe replied and continued, soon as alana left the room whilst Chief blake and his deputies stood behind him, waiting patiently. "How can I be of service to you gentlemen?"

"Could you broadcast a message for my daughter?" Chief blake requested. Perry Crowe answered. "Of co ‑ wait a minute." Pausing a moment, but sensed something strange and he glanced at the three men. "I'm sorry, elena never mentioned about her father from what I recall."

Raising his brow, immediately assumed in thought of the worst as sensed the uncertainity although he remained calm. "Why is that?"

"Well, to be honest sir." Perry leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers whilst placed over his torso slightly. "I didn't oblige to ask about her personal matters or family affairs. I only cared about the stories she brought in."

"I see." Chief Blake answered and stepped towards the desk, slightly leaned over on the desk edge. "Here is my number, she calls in. Let me know immediately and send a message to let her know, I am searching and need to know she is alright."

"Well do, Chief." Perry crowe answered, taking the card and sighed as the three men left his office. Immediately instructed Alana to broadcast a message for Elena through code, in case she may or already be on hot story. Before Alana stepped out from the office, Crowe's phone rang.

Picking the reciever and answered. "Channel 8 news, you are talking to Perry Crowe"

"Perry." Elena finally answered. "Elena?! Where the hell are you?! Are you alright?!" He replied, with multiple quesstions. "Slow down, perry otherwise you'll have a stroke." she assured, calmly. He sighed, whilst Alana stood by and also had sighed with relief but stepped in the office and closed the door behind her.

"Where are you and are you alright?" he asked once again, more calmer. "I'm on 7th street in manhattan and I am fine." Elena answered, and continued. "I don't want you to worry, as I am on a lead for the biggest story on the city's gang wars."

"Since you had been awol for almost 12 hours. The police have visited my office searching for you and an unidentified caller wished to speak with only you on a story and lead of the purple dragons." Perry explained. "Did you get the caller's whereabouts?"

"This informant was very relucant to only speak with you." Perry replied and resumed after hearing light breathing. "Elena?"

"I'll call back when I have gathered more evidence to bring in for the story of the century." Perry closed his eyes and deeply grumbly breathed as he tried to gain her attention but heard beeps of the disconnection on the reciever. Placing it down and breathed hard. "Damnit."

"Coffee?" Alana offered. Rubbing his eyes as he squinted them lightly, answered. "Yes please, alana. Thankyou."

"Two sugars?"

"Two sugars." Confirming what he desired in his coffee.

Meanwhile on 7th street, before placing the phone the holder. Elena fished through her pockets for change and grunted as she found none. Sighed heavily and slammed the phone on and grumbled. "Damnit." Stepping out from the phone booth, quickly looked both directions and walked to the alleyway, disappearing into the shadows close by not realising that Leonardo waited and had followed after her from the lair.

Elena immediately felt reluctant to defend herself when had felt leonardo's hand grasp her shoulder and had shoulder thrown him before realising and immediately apologised. "Oh gosh, Leo! Are you ok? I am so sorry."

Leonardo chuckled, quickly got up and smiled. "It is fine, least you can handle yourself." Elena smiled, blushed alittle but still felt guilty for shoulder throwing her hero. "Still, I am sorry. I didn't assume it was you." The blue clad terrapin smiled warmly, gently draped one around her back and carefully laced the other underneath the crevice of her beautiful legs, cradled her within his strong embrace whilst she draped her arms around his neck for security as he leaped to the rooftops for safety in the shadows.

Elena never once looked away as she was captivated by how strong, caring he was. Not to mention how perfect is also. Never knowing anyone like Leonardo as guys she had met or had dated in the past were no where close to the perfect geniune and charming personality, this is the right guy she most definitely take home to meet her father. But first, she must get revenge for her friend and bring her murderer to justice.

"May I ask, whom you were trying to call?" Leonardo requested as elena sighed defeated. "My father." Placing her down gently and reached back of himself, taking his phone from the pocket of his belt and handed to her. "Go ahead." he smiled, elena gratefully took the phone and dialed the number but hesitated a second.

"Is this traceable?" she asked, worriedly. "No, it is untraceable. It is safe." Leonardo assured her. Elena sighed relieved and pressed the green button to dial out. Walked back to his bike after flogging a few street wannabe gang punks when his phone begun ringing.

Taking the phone out and looked to the caller ID, raised his brow as he noticed it said. Caller unknown. He still answered. "Jonathan Reite speaking."

"Dad?" Elena spoke gently. "Elena? Oh gosh, where are you? Are you safe?" He replied, whilst standing by his motorcycle. "Yes, dad. I am safe and I am with." She paused whilst glancing to leonardo which smiled, and gently grasped her hand as she resumed. "Someone strong to protect me until I get to the bottom of what had happened to my friend."

Jonathan Reite's heart begun to pound alittle harder with worry as he wanted to know more. "Who exactly are you with? What do you mean by someone strong?"

"I will explain all when it is safe, I promise. Just promise me, you stay home where you are safe please." She pleaded. He sighed and answered. "Alright, pumpkin. Come home safe." He requested. "I will dad, I love you."

"Love you too, pumpkin." Jonathan answered and sighed softly, putting his phone away and climbed on the bike but while he prepared to ride out of the alley way, and awaited elena's safe return. One of the battered individuals, Jonathan had savagely beaten rose his somewhat swollen glance over the surface of his bruised arm and raspily gasped to what he had saw on jonathan's back.

The crest of a notorious gang which had been disbanded and mysteriously disappeared a decade before. "No way, it can't be." Alliastar gasped, trembled in agony and disbelief then finally collapsed onconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

Handing the phone back to leonardo and he gently inquired curiously, but somewhat suspicious. "May I ask what have you gotten into?"

Turning on her heel and stood by the ledge, grasping her elbow as she stared out to the city's surroundings of colorful lights that lit the dark night with endless sounds of speeding cars and road rage drivers. The blue clad terrapin stepped closer and waited for a explanation, patiently but yet concerned even worried in silence. Finally she answered. "My friend, Jacinta Miles."

"Isn't she the retired champion in Wushu?" Leonardo wondered, as the name was familiar to him. Elena nodded and glanced to leonardo with broken gaze as tears streamed down her cheeks. "She was my best friend and teacher."

Leonardo couldn't find the words to speak in empathy and sympathising condolences, to support the woman he has grown strong feelings for within short hours of after meeting her. In his spirit, he knew she is the one and desired to do whatever he could give her in every way possible. Instead of speaking, leonardo stepped closer and grasped her hand so tenderly and gently guided her to face him and before had pulled elena into his embrace and nuzzled his cheek upon her brow as her head laid, perfectly within the crevice of his neck as she immediately draped her arms around him.

Leonardo felt lost in the first time of his life. He couldn't find the answers or solution to fix what had been damaged. Fixing was always his brother's; Donatello's speciality. He lightly pulled back, gently rose her chin and deeply gazed into her beautiful turquiose blue eyes. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, closing her eyes and exhaled softly as she nuzzled his hand cradling her cheek then looked up to him once more. Returned the soft and warm smile she recieved, before she could whisper. Leonardo gently laid his forehead upon hers, tenderly met her lips with his.

Sharing a passionate kiss as more tears streamed down her cheeks, and disappeared underneath Leonardo's thumb. While down below, unaware in view of the blonde woman distracted to the scene of the newly found couples sharing thier affection. "Hey, something wrong?" Franklin wondered.

"Oh? It's nothing. Are you going to eat that?" Selena replied, quickly taking the last bite of the rice. Franklin blinked and lightly smiled then stated. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, aren't we all?" she answered. "What were you staring at by the way?" Franklin asked, curiously wondered and looked to the direction where selena had moments before but saw nothing. "It's nothing, I thought I saw something but it was nothing." Selena lied, protecting elena as she saw her with someone but couldn't make out whom to be exact whilst keeping her cover hidden.

Franklin wasn't convinced as he continued to ask which only recieved no more, constant snapping from selena as she protested to drop the questions. Selena ensured to keep franklin occupied and focused upon her as they walked a short distance to the car that was parked in the alleyway nearby. Luckily, Selena kept his attention on her despite she lowered herself in slightly exposing her cleavage. This had made her feel disgusted and dirty but it had to be done, and to protect her friend; Elena.

Franklin tried to make his move on Selena as they had gotten in the vehicle but winced and held his nose as result of rejection once within the car and strapped in the belts. "What the fuck was that for?" franklin winced, confused. "A good girl never kisses on the first date." Selena played hard to get memento. He blinked then sighed and answered. "I see, playing hard to get, eh? Two can play that game you know."

Stopping in his tracks as he had slightly leaned over the gear stick but within a split second, felt a sharp point meeting his left breast. Selena tsked and warned franklin once more. "Behave and drive or should I castrate you here and now for been a bad boy?"

Franklin sheepishly smiled and nervously chuckled, quickly repositioned himself in his seat and ignited the engine. "You're the boss, lady." Selena chuckled and replied. "That is right, don't you forget it. Now, Drive."

Back in the private chambers of the purple dragon's lair, the three imposting police officers that were purple dragons had returned the report on thier mission of seeking Elena has been a failure. One had his head crushed by the behemoth's fist, the second beheaded and created a large pool of hot pumping blood on the floor whilst the last knelt, trembling and pleaded for his life to be spared.

Clawing upon the monstrous hand that grasped his throat, gasing for air. Hun ignored the pleas and crushed his neck, instantly killing him and dropping the lifeless corpse on the floor as another stepped in the room. "What maggot?!" he hissed.

"Another shipment of the high tech that is expected to arrive on pier 9 will be at the docks tomorrow night after midnight, sir."

"Excellent, remove this trash from my sight and begin with phase one." Taking the corpses from the room as hun ordered once again. "And, seth."

"Yes master hun." seth answered. "Find the girl, bring her to me is that clear?" hun requested. "It will be done master." seth paused as hun demanded, finishing his request. "Alive and unharmed."

"Yes master." seth resumably replied then left the room. Hun lightly pressed down on the button and called the second squardon that was expected to return but hadnt. Waited for a answer but the dial tone continued to ring out and finally automatically disconnected. Gritting his teeth, and viciously crushed the phone in his gigiantic hand. Walking out of the door and hollowed out the ranks to gather in the lair's centre where he wishes to tally who is left and who is missing.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

Leaning within the crevice of her palm as she stared out the window in silence as franklin obediently drove back to base, taking her phone as she felt it vibrate and reading it.

 _Meet me at the front pier two hours._ Franklin looked to his let, over selena's hand and wondered whom she recieved the text from. Curiously stated. "Never thought you had a boyfriend."

"So what if I did, and if I had a boyfriend." Selena begun and paused as she glanced toward him, resuming. "It wouldn't be any of your business, nosy asshole." Franklin chuckled and said. "Oh come on, we are adults here. Who is he? I wont tell." Franklin persisted to gain information of whom she was texting.

"Like I said, it aint any of your business now just drive or should I put a bullet in your head instead?" Shaking his head and answered with shaking sheepish grin. "No ma'am." Looking from the corner of her as she glanced toward franklin with a pleasing sneer. "Good boy."

Whilst the vechile drove away, the newly couple have united under the nightly stars. Elena tightly held leonardo's hand within her own as she nuzzled her forehead with his and softly sighed, sheer happiness. Leonardo nuzzled his in return and softly exhaled, with a short soft whisper. "You make my heart pound so fast, elena."

Elena chuckled and replied. "You make mine pound just as fast." Instantly he released her hands and scooped her in his embrace, sweeping off her feet. With a little squeal she hurriedly draped her arms around his neck for support. "Where to, milady?"

"Anywhere, but first." She paused a second and resumed as she looked to her left over the city. "I promised to avenge my friend, will you help me?" Leonardo nodded, kissed her softly and replied. "Of course, my angel. Of course."

Caressed his cheek, kissed him tenderly and he smiled before leaping in the darkness. Not far from the lovers, a man rode fast through the busy traffic as he didn't care whether if he collided with upcoming vehicle before or behind him. Swerving as he avoided the side of other vehicles that he by passed, ignoring the hollaring honks that blarred behind him. Quickly looked down to his GPS as it announced the address of his desired destination. Lowly chuckled as he thought quietly.

 _"Soon it will be your time to meet your death_."

Jonathan voice commanded his phone as it rang. "Answer." The voice he immediatly recognised had brought a smile to his face and resumed. "It sure has been a long time, old friend."

"It sure has, president. What is the sudden reason to call in after so long?" Thomas asked, curiously. "Well, this is personal and going to be needing the entire band to assemble immediately. Meet me at the old lair in two hours." jonathan commanded. "Yes sir."

Ending the call as he finally arrived his destination, dismounting his bike and walked to the steel garage then wiped with one hand as smiled, saying. "Hello old friend, daddy's home." Meanwhile, purple dragons lair. Hun bellowed loudly, and frustratedly but demandively. "Where the hell is Allistar and his gang?"

Two sniggered amongst themselves and whispered. Hun had caught the two, sniggering and appraoched them. "What is so funny, and would like to share with the rest of us?"

"I was saying that possibly they could be at the whore house again." one answered. Hun wasnt amused neither were bemused by the statement, folding his arms and leaned in close towards the men. With a heavy breathe, that smothered thier faces and suffocated thier nostrils as he said under a heavy whisper. "Go find them."

Gulping hard, a sweat drop followed down his temple and nodded obediantly. "Yes master hun." Without further words said or commanded, the two men scurried away as they desired to keep thier heads whilst Hun watched them from where he remained, standing then turned on his heel. Disappearing down the corridor whilst the other members resumed with their responsibilites and in the garage, where franklin and selena finally drove in.

Frankin reached and gently grasped selena's forearm as she tried to leave but glanced over herself and toward him. "Release my arm, franklin or I'll take it with me to wipe my ass." Immediately he releasd her arm with a sheepish smile. "She is one foul mouth."

Franklin glared as he watched her ass move gracefully and replied when he felt his shoulder grasped. "Hmm? Oh yeah, she sure does but that is hot."

"Hey?" Brendan glared confused and continued. "Hot? Her? Are you feeling ok, man?" Franklin nodded and answered. "I'm fine." Lightly patted his back, and sighed softly as he said. "Come on, I'll get you a cold one. I'm shouting." Franklin couldnt resist the freebie beer. Watching from the corner in the darkness, ensuring her safety and stealthed out.

The pier...

A man stood waiting by the pier, dressed in long drench coat as he held both hands in the pockets of his jacket. Taking one hand out and glanced upon the face of his watch. Sighing irritably as he waited. "She is late." one said. "She'll be here." He answered.

Few minutes shortly after, he looked to his watch once more and heard footsteps approaching them. The four men turned and glanced upon the woman which finally appeared and said. "Do you have any idea if you contact me while on the job, could had jeopardise all we are trying to bring down?"

"We wouldnt called, if it werent important selena." Blake told her. With a risen brow, she glanced to her commander. "What is so important, blake? Had been in this uncover for almost seven months now and also." She paused, sighed and tried not to let a tear stream down her cheeks as she felt her heart ache. "Also Jacy was killed in this, where is the justice for her?"

Blake sighed softly and replied, gently grasped selena's shoulder assuring. "Justice will prevail soon as we have solid proof to bring those bastards down once and for all. Just alittle longer." Selena tightened her lips together, swallowing her anger deep and hard as she nodded with a hardening exhale through her nostrils.

"We will get them, but first must get the evidence we need first. Jacinta's death will not go in vain or silent. I promise." Blake assured her. Selena reached and grasped his hand over her shoulder then turned on her heel as she returned back to her post. Blake allowed his hand drop down his side as his fellow companions stepped forward and one said, ignorantly. "What is the big deal of one female dying in the crossfire?" Suddenly his jaw was punched viciously.

With a grunt and groan as he grasped his jaw then said after spitting the fresh blood from mouth. "What the hell, man?" Blake stepped towards, matthew and snapped. "That female you refering to was my sister and selena's lover. You ignorant piece of garbage."

"Blake, look man. I didnt know. I'm sorry." Matthew immediately apologised. "Too late for apologies, matthew. Ignorance isnt apart of the job, you should be making sure that we bring these bastards down. Are you with us or against us?"

"With you, boss." Matthew answered. "Better be otherwise hate to see you on the wrong side of this war." Blake lowly hissed, glaring at matthew in disgust and suspicious. With sebastian standing nearby, as he witnessed the light arguement then finally stepped in to break up the pair. "Calm down, blake. You are too close to this assignment, it seems to be _personal_."

"That would be, but it is personal. Not just for me but for selena. She is in there all alone, and we are waiting for the go to raid that hornet nest. So dont you tell me, I am too close in this assignment. I want the bastards that killed my sister as much selena does." Blake hissed, glaring into sebastian's eyes. Not far from his nose ridge, as heavy breathes exchanged between the two. Finally, David stated. "Fine, but dont forget what the chief would say if he were here."

"Well, he aint here is he?" Blake replied. David shook his head and answered. "No."

Stepping aside and walked towards the waiting vehicle, stopped for a moment as he said. "You coming or going to stand there, looking pretty?" The two men finally followed without no hesitation or protests. Selena sat on the seat of her bike as she waited in the darkness and watched her fellow FBI agents drove away, taking out the photograph of herself and Jacinta embracing.

A tear dropped onto the photograph, near her thumb as she shudderly exhaled. Lightly kissed the photograph and returned back where she hid it away. Starting the engine and drove to the one place, before returning back to the dragon's den.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

Meanwhile, back on third avenue. Jonathan opened the steel roller doors then returned to retrieved his motorcycle and guided inside, and kicked the stand down for the bike to stand then approached the tunic that laid over the computers. Throwing it aside and pressed the button which switched the lights on. Turning on his heel and looked around the room, exhaled with delight as he said. "I'm back, New York."

Standing behind him, a woman hidden in the shadows as she greeted jonathan. "Hello, master Reite." Turning around and he replied, requesting the familiar visitor. "Step out of the shadows." Selena stepped out from the shadows and smiled welcoming. "It has been a long time."

"Yes, it sure has been a long time." Jonathan approrached her and continued. "New York is need of justice once again. Must regroup the gang this last time." Selena nodded agreeably. "I have information that will bring the purple dragons down for good and I want vengeance for my lover as well."

Jonathan grasped Selena's forearm as she grasped his and said. "Done."

Both Selana and Jonathan walked to the computer, he reached for one button to contact all the New York Punishers. The computer screen displayed all the names of the nortorious gang of justice, each one listed with a message sent immediately. "How long do you think or believe the message will reach the others?"

"Not long. Shall we complete some training?" Jonathan replied. Selena nodded agreeably. Ten minutes later, both covered in sweat and breathless. Whilst Selena waited, jonathan left for a few minutes and took out the one weapon he swore to never weild again. At first, Selena wondered what jonathan carried in his hands as he returned from the lockerroom. As she watched in silence, her question was answered.

Unwrapping the double barrel shotgun from the dusted cloth and read the inscription it carried. ' _Death comes to us All_.'

"Hello old friend, time has come for justice once more and the very last time." jonathan welcomed his once slumberous weapon, whilst the light shone over the metal reflection. Looking up to selena as she stood by and glanced upon the beautiful weapon which had laid gracefully within his grasp. Stepping closer and lightly trailed her finger along the wondrous steel as she admirably complimented. "Such a beautiful weapon." Jonathan couldnt agree more as selena was indeed right and he answered. "Now we wait for the others to arrive." Selena retrieved her hand, folded her arms as she lightly nodded.

All the while in Washington D.C, Virginia, Los Angeles and Seatte. Where each member of the once retired disbanded gang looked down to thier phones and read the message they had suddenly recieved. Immediately dropping what they were doing in place and disappeared, out the premises and traveled to New York with haste.

Meanwhile, in the lair. Raphael sat back as he watched Mikey paced back and forth with worry. Lightly chuckled then stated, sarcastically. "Oh mikey, it will be fine. Wait til the day comes that jade gives you the boot." Mikey suddenly stopped pacing and glanced his older brother with sudden broken glance then his lips trembled followed with stream of tears as he begun to blabber. "Give me the boot?"

His sarcastic smile turned into a frown when he recieved a hard whack of the back of his head. Rubbing his head as he looked up to Rachel standing behind him, with a disappointing glance and lightly patted her open palm with the newspaper that she held wrapped in her grasp. Softly exhaled then he glanced to his brother and apologised. "Sorry mikey."

The door opened and Jade walked out, nursing her fractured arm. Donatello followed out after her and assured gently. "She is going to be...fine." Jade winced as she was embraced quickly as mikey sobbed. "What did I miss?" Donatello wondered.

"Raphael was tormenting mikey again, making him feel bad about the accident." Rachel answered. Donatello sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, come to think of it. Leonardo surely had been out a long time."

Rachel immediately said as she agreeably wondered. "Come to think of it, this is not like leo to be out this long. Maybe should go find him." Rachel paused and Raphael said. "This is leo we are talking about here. He always out longer when training." Jade lightly breathed to answer when just as the door opened and footsteps entered. Leonardo and Elena walked in, embracing eachother happily and giggled. Mikey still embraced jade and they glanced over to thier direction, silenced.

"We were just talking about you." Donatello stated, looking to the lovers. "Really?" Elena answered, smiling as she embraced leonardo to her side. Silence filled the room and suddenly, leo whisked elena up in his embrace then cradled her close as he walked away whilst his brothers and sister in-laws watched them leave then jade stated. "What just happened?"

Rachel smiled, and giggled as she answered. "Leo is in love." It wasnt long til Donatello had turned on his heel and returned to his room, suddenly the others had realised then looked to each other silent.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Witnessing his eldest brother disappear with his new beloved, elena and immediately poor donatello stood in the doorway, as he watched his other older brother with his wife embrace happily. His heart ached, insecurities clouded his beliefs and hopes for someone may enter in his life one day. Disappearing in his laboratory and ignoring the happy couple but mikey was alittle disappointed on thier recent game challenge, wolfjade giggled whilst mikey pouted. Closed the door behind him and sat by the table, cradling his head as he exhaled a shuddering sigh then glanced upon himself in the reflection of the computer screen.

Talking to himself, questioned immediately. "Is there someone for me?" While he sat before the computer, exhaled with breaking breathe as he laid his forehead upon his folded forearms and softly cried. Standing behind him, watching over her dearest and sweet son. Tears streamed down her transparent cheeks, her angelic hand slowly reached towards his shoulder and finally gently grasped. Fastly rose his gaze and glanced over his shoulder, with glassy tears which had streamed and covered his terrapin olive green cheeks.

With a tender, loving motherly caress and no words exhanged as thier bond spoke louder. Donatello reached up and grasped gently the soft caressing hand upon his face, softly nuzzled as more tears flowed and disappeared within the crevice of her palm. A tender motherly kiss, met his forehead and assuring whisper.

"Don't fear my son. Your bride will find you." Sharing one last glance, as donatello sat in his chair and witnessed the woman stepped away, vanished into a swirl of white feathers which revealed a white lily. To his astonishment, pushed himself from the chair and lowered to his knees and slowly crept towards the flower. Carefully picking it up in his palms and looked around as he heard the voice whisper once more. "Your time will come, my son."

A warm pleasing smile gently curled on his lips, with comforting warmth wavered over him whilst cradling the flower in his hands and slowly stood to his feet then turned on his heel and carefully placed the lily on the table beside the computer. A soft knock distracted him, immediately invited the visitor. The door opened and light footsteps with a light tapping of the jade stone cane followed.

The old rat had immediately noticed the white lily, his heart beated alittle faster then usual and tears welled up in his old eyes and streamed down his furred cheek then he asked, with a soft whisper. "Mother visited?"

Donatello nodded, silently but with a small smile. Master splinter carefully picked the flower and tenderly trailed his clawed finger over one petal, recalling how beautiful his departed bride was. Marion lived in his memory and heart, as she did in thier sons. He wished thier mother could see how honourable their sons have become.

Leo's room...

The newly found lovers, laid on the bed within each others embrace and shared a deepening passionate kiss as they caressed cheeks within the crevice of their palms. As thier lips finally broke, thier noses nuzzled gently against and upon tenderly as they giggled and exhaed softly.

"Wow, this is wonderful." Elena softly whispered with a warm smile. "You are beautiful." Leo complimented happily. Elena blushed lightly and chuckled lightly.


End file.
